


下一枪

by wygzzgeds



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Dubious Morality, Enjolras Has Feelings, Enjolras is not that righteous, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, F/M, Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nobody tells the truth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wygzzgeds/pseuds/wygzzgeds
Summary: 芝加哥警署警长安灼拉认为他第一次见到格朗泰尔那晚后者就脱了个精光而前者用枪指着他。卡彭手下的打手“醉汉”声称并非如此。
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Javert & Jean Valjean
Comments: 24
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：角色道德立场可能会引发质疑。

金发男人看着格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔看着金发男人的枪。枪洞看着格朗泰尔的脑门。

“你把它拿出来之前，阿波罗，”格朗泰尔说，“我还以为你硬了呢。”

“我不叫阿波罗。”金发男人冷冷地说。

“你也不叫安杰。”

不叫安杰的人沉默一下。他说：“你怎么知道的？”

“我猜的。安杰这个名字对你太普通了。”格朗泰尔说，“而且光着屁股有助血液循环，我的热血已经从老二奔涌倒流回头脑了。哇，好冷，我牙都要冷掉了。这俱乐部的中央供暖是不是坏了？”

从房门外出发，左转五米，右转，上行二层回到地下一楼。彩光靡丽，药丸苍白。爵士乐喧闹，子弹上膛宁静。杜松子酒冰冷，血液滚烫。长得酷似蕾尼阿多尔[1]和尼罗河马混血的脱衣舞者和克赖奥尔铜管乐队[2]正载歌载舞，一队芝加哥武装警备力量正像围猎的群狮慢慢接近目标，“醉汉”的同事加西亚正暗骂他撒泡尿怎么花了这么久。

“醉汉”正在他同事脚底下的房间赤裸裸地被铐成维特鲁威人。

“我真的好冷。”格朗泰尔苦兮兮地说。

不叫安杰的安杰举着枪岿然不动。

“我在暗示你让我把裤子穿上。”

“不行。”

“求求你了。”

不是安杰的安杰冰冷的表情出现了一丝松动。这名新任警长评判了一番把格朗泰尔在他的同僚面前露阴巡回展出是否人道，答案是否。

他压低枪口，抵在格朗泰尔的阴茎上。

格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛。

“行行好！我在上面的时候这玩意还有用！”他惨叫。

话音没落时咔哒一声，金发警长解开了格朗泰尔右脚的脚镣同时牢牢抓住了他的脚腕。

“只是警告你别乱动。”安杰·不是安杰更冷冷地说。

他用胳膊肘把裤子推到格朗泰尔脚边。靠床柱支棱起裤腰，他费了点力气才单手把裤筒滑到俘虏的脚趾以下。

“你真仁慈。”格朗泰尔喘着粗气，“还有，你脸红了。”

“我没有。”

“拜托，你有。”

安杰·没有脸红·不是安杰威胁地捻起左边的裤腿。格朗泰尔闭嘴了。

他们如法炮制穿上了另一边的裤子。警长把裤腰向上拉，碰到罪犯的腹股沟时停住了。

“你硬了。”

“我又硬了。”格朗泰尔羞愧地承认，“你拿枪压着我儿子们的时候。”

警长用奇异的手法在不碰到格朗泰尔阴茎的情况下强行给他拉上了裤链。

楼上传来一串枪声。警长和罪犯对视了一眼，都知道他们彼此的人正在激烈地交火。

“我很容易上钩。”格朗泰尔一边压抑着充血带来的呻吟一边说，“只要你——用对了诱饵。我在赞美你，真的。但是下次，阿波罗，不要再——在别人小解的时候——用夸赞别人尺寸的方式当搭讪开场白了。”

阿波罗有些恼火：“那是被接受的标准程序。”

“那不适合你，真的。”格朗泰尔把脑袋歪向一边，“帮我把拇指接上成吗？[3]疼——疼死我了。”

还跪坐在他身体两边的阿波罗即刻压上来，像雄狮踩住猎物一样一掌牢牢按住他的手腕，另一只手持枪瞄准了他的眉心。

“另一边。”

阿波罗立马换了一边压住。他向下扫了一眼，眼里喷射出火焰，把枪压得更紧。

“你在骗我。”

“我错了。”格朗泰尔哀哀道，“但我没想挣脱逃跑。不然我干嘛告诉你呢？我想过逃跑，但现在我不想了。我厌倦了当亡命之徒。你让我心甘情愿被抓。”

警长考虑了一下。

“在你看似已经投降的情况下，尽管我不能完全信任你，我不愿意对你造成不必要的伤害。如果警署追责，我会坦白我使用了过度的暴力。”

“不是吧，红色夏季[4]那会我们怎么没碰上你这样的好人？”格朗泰尔惊叹道，“等等，你要干啥？”

“可能会轻微脑震荡。”警长举起枪托。

“别！”格朗泰尔大叫。

警长的手因为怜悯一顿。他的身体晃了晃，向前倒了下去。格朗泰尔的怀里多出一个温暖的重量，他从喉咙里发出长长的叹息。

“我够温柔了。”警长背后的女人往地上啐了一口唾沫，“轻微脑震荡也不会。”

格朗泰尔真诚地说：“谢谢，爱潘妮。”

爱潘妮盯着他看警长金色的后脑的表情：“你无可救药了，情圣。”

“你得承认——”格朗泰尔吸了口气，“他真是座云石雕——嗷！”

“你再多浪费一点时间，我就把你的拇指重新拆了。”爱潘妮松开格朗泰尔的手。她用扒手的熟练从警长的腰侧摸出镣铐钥匙：专用于没有内置绒面的货真价实的警用手铐。

他们从排水管溜走。爱潘妮地诧异地盯着格朗泰尔费力地扛着警长，差点摔了个四仰八叉。

警长是被烤面包的甜香和葡萄酒的腥味叫醒的。

卡彭家族[5]的囚室比他预料的更凌乱和简陋，地板上布满酒瓶。他坐在椅子上，格朗泰尔一屁股坐在他脚边，脑袋正挨着他的肱骨。如果他的手没有被捆住，他就能揉揉格朗泰尔的脑袋或者扭断他的喉咙。

“就算是我也有原则。”格朗泰尔咬出瓶塞子，对着酒瓶灌了一口。红葡萄酒滴滴答答地顺着他的嘴角往下淌，钻进衣服里，散发出玫瑰花和芥子气的味儿[6]。

“你想要什么？”

格朗泰尔说：“只要我没有醉成一滩泥巴，只要我还爬得起来，我就给上我床的人做早饭。呃，其实是午饭了。”

警长因为黑帮打手把他和性伴侣并论起了一阵难以忍受的鸡皮疙瘩。

格朗泰尔向上仰起头看着他。前者还没把手伸向放着食物的托盘，他就说：“我不吃。”

“安灼拉。”

当然，“醉汉”搜过他的身，看到了他的警员证。

“我一早就知道你不叫什么安杰。你装得太差了，假名也很差劲。你那张脸换多少个假名都没用，人们会认出你，就像在星体中认出太阳。”格朗泰尔自言自语。

“你把羞辱和不着调的赞扬混为一谈，简直是不知所云。”

“更重要的是，”格朗泰尔说：“我认得你。”

安灼拉刚想回答，一阵尖啸贴着他连耳朵都符合黄金分割的脸划过去。他面前的镜子呈蛛网样碎了。他从玻璃碎片里看见格朗泰尔猛地弹起来扑向他，把椅子掀翻在地。醉汉压在他上面，酒味迟滞了他的战斗本能半秒钟。第二声或者第二波枪响接踵而至。

他右手摸到了枪套，左手抓住格朗泰尔就地翻滚匿进矮床后面。等安灼拉回神，他的警配格洛克已经上膛，牢牢地攥在他手里。格朗泰尔发出一声吃痛的哼哼。

这说明两件事。

一，格朗泰尔没有真正绑住他，也没有拿走他的枪。

安灼拉挨着格朗泰尔脊背的手心里一片湿黏。

二，子弹穿过了格朗泰尔的肩胛骨。

“别担心，安灼拉。我残废了，但是能单手开酒瓶盖子。用嘴也行，我口技可好了。当然要是你真的在为我担心就太好了。”

“你最好是你没事的意思。”安灼拉瞪了他一眼。

格朗泰尔嘟嘟囔囔了什么，被雷暴一样的枪声盖过去了。

安灼拉不再理他，凝神听着动静。两个方向，四点钟和七点钟左右。他抓紧枪声间隙窜起来，紧贴玻璃右侧的墙壁。松散低矮的民用建筑群结构像是南区，不是安灼拉的一号辖区。他瞄到一座粗糙的砖红色楼顶的狙击手，另一个——或者另一群在他视野死角之内。显然在格朗泰尔反应过来，救下他的命的时候偷袭就已经失败。他们可以躲在这，不会被打死。然而一旦有人敢找卡彭帮打手的麻烦，他办事往往不会留后路。

安灼拉刚端起枪，又一阵冲锋枪的伏击把他逼回墙后。柜门上爆开几个穿孔，石灰飞溅，深红色的酒从弹孔里流出来。他皱了皱眉头。卡彭靠私酒生意起家，但他没料到他们的囚室也做仓库用。

“过来，安灼拉！”格朗泰尔的黑卷毛脑袋冒出来了半截，一段头发飞了。他痛骂了一声，又钻回床下去了。

“我们躲不久。”安灼拉说，“不管正门在哪，他们肯定也安插了人。你不能开枪，所以我——”

石质机栓碰撞的声音打断了他的话。一阵窸窸窣窣的声音之后格朗泰尔灰头土脸地从床底下爬过来，拉了拉安灼拉的裤腿。

“原谅我的大不敬。”格朗泰尔说，“但是你要对你的床伴给予基本的信任，我们才能有愉快的经历。”

一扇暗门在床和柜子之间的地板上等着他们。

安灼拉跟着格朗泰尔爬过去：“我们没有做爱。”

“你以为没有。”格朗泰尔说，“你先下去。”

安灼拉脸侧压在地上盯着前方。

格朗泰尔怕安灼拉被气呆滞了：“我投降！真的没有。”

“有脚步声。”安灼拉从地板上抬起头，“他们来了。快进去。”

“你先。”

安灼拉瞪他和他的伤口。

格朗泰尔捂着肩膀滚下去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]蕾尼阿多尔：美国二十年代女星。  
> [2]克赖奥尔铜管乐队：二十年代芝加哥爵士发扬乐队。  
> [3]拇指脱臼后可以挣脱手铐。  
> [4]红色夏季：一九一九年夏芝加哥暴乱事件。  
> [5]卡彭家族：阿尔·卡彭领导的芝加哥黑帮的别名。  
> [6]“玫瑰花和芥子气的味儿”摘自《五号屠场》。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警长和打手不知道谁要他们的命。奇怪的是他们本来该要了对方的命，但现在他们似乎都没这个打算了。

阴渠，就是城市的良心。

说这话的人一定不是芝加哥人。

芝加哥——猪屠夫，工具匠，小麦存储者，铁路运输家，全国货物转运人[1]——没有良心。艾尔·卡彭的芝加哥帮派爪牙张呲，像疯狗一样和俄罗斯流氓、爱尔兰混混与加拿大和法国的杂种[2]撕咬。在芝加哥见到过一滴血的人——无论是从汤普森冲锋枪的枪口里还是煤气灯下女人的腿心里流出来的——都不会说这个城市有良心。哪怕安灼拉也不会。

但钢铁怪物芝加哥需要一个巨大的结肠容纳它庞大工业排出的污垢，这才是它下水道器质性的功能。老鼠在淤泥里面称王，而格朗泰尔只能在下水道里东躲西藏，比老鼠还狼狈。

安灼拉对如此屈尊俯就不以为然，沉默地跟在格朗泰尔后面。

“我要问你个问题，安灼拉。”

“我应该问的更多。”

“你问啰。”

“你为什么认得我？”

“啥？你们条子知道我是个玻璃，不知道全南卢普区的漂亮金发男我都认得？”

安灼拉不说话了。

“假的假的。”格朗泰尔连忙说，“认熟警察的脸是干咱们这行的生存之道啊。你的照片又很难不让人多看几十眼，阿波罗。”

安灼拉在一片漆黑里用视线剜格朗泰尔的后背，过了一会不情愿地说：“你问吧。”

格朗泰尔像是没料到安灼拉的公平，整个空旷的下水道只有单调的脚步和回声。过了几秒，他没回头，深吸一口气，用“你愿意嫁给我吗”的语气说：“你真的担心我？”

“这重要吗？”

“你想象不到有多重要。”

“你受的伤不是公正的制裁。就算我不担心你本人，我也不会坐视。”

格朗泰尔不说话了。

“况且你救了我一命。”

“呃，不，过誉了。昨晚你们那帮人把我们最好的几个完人[3]都抓了，他们本来过不久就能来救你的。要不是我把你从俱乐部拖回我家，你也不用跟着我爬下水道了。”

“你忘了我们是敌对的，而你本可以就地解决我。”安灼拉说，“等等，那是你家？”

“有点简陋是吧？我不怎么在家里过夜。那张床太硬，一个人睡又太大。瞧瞧我，风流太守，品花大师。”

安灼拉有些咬牙切齿：“你满柜子都是私酒。你记得‘宪法第十八修正案’中任何一个字怎么写吗？”

“不要吧。”格朗泰尔说，“拜托，我是黑手党啊。”

他们又走了一段，直到安灼拉忍不住问：“是北岸帮的人？”

芝加哥南区由阿尔·“疤脸”·卡彭和他的芝加哥集团霸占，北面掌管在北岸帮的教父海米·维斯手里。道上叫维斯“波兰人”，警方叫他“香水大盗”，因为他曾经行窃时打翻了一个香水货架。

“我知道的和你一样少，可是没准儿呢。你们昨天把头儿和香水最后一桩美事也给搅黄了，香水也没必要装温良亲善了。他们可能打算——”格朗泰尔在头顶的一线微光下停了下来。他抓住墙壁上老旧的梯子把手拉了拉，掌侧在自己脖子上划了一道线，对安灼拉残忍地咧嘴一笑，“拿我开刀。”

格朗泰尔站了几秒钟。

“操他妈的。”他说，“我忘了我胳膊坏了。”

安灼拉说：“你可以再抓紧点。”

格朗泰尔手脚并用地趴在他背后咕哝：“我怕扼着你，你还不乐意啦？”

“你掉下去更麻烦。”安灼拉脚蹬凹陷，抬手抓住横杠把自己向上一提。

下水井盖和格朗泰尔的脑袋“砰”地一撞，格朗泰尔“嗷”地一叫。

安灼拉为自己的不专业感到有一丝难为情：“对不起。”

“阿波罗，如果你为我决定的命运是撞在亚西比德之盾上，我甘愿领受，只求你预先给我一点征兆。”格朗泰尔用手肘和脑袋把下水道井盖顶开：“呃，等等，开玩笑的。你不用为了把一个匪徒的脑袋撞破而愧疚啦。”

“破了？你流血了吗？”

“没，呃，还没。”

“好。”

格朗泰尔拍拍自己的脸让自己清醒一点，学了几声节奏奇异的布谷叫。片刻后另一只布谷鸟的叫声飘了回来。

“爱潘妮说行。”格朗泰尔说：“帮我下去吧，安灼拉。咱们去教堂找她。”

安灼拉背着格朗泰尔爬了下去，突然想起什么：“到了教堂是不是要再爬一次？”

“对不起。”格朗泰尔诚心诚意地说，“至少你不用把我再背下来了。”

“没事。”

格朗泰尔认为和他甚至没有正式上床的床伴第二天就步入教堂有点疯狂，如果是安灼拉就更疯狂了。不要提安灼拉还扒了他的上衣把他的手摁在布道坛地板上。

“没有弹片残留。”爱潘妮把生理盐水浇在他的枪伤上，“别鬼叫了，醉汉。”

格朗泰尔的美梦醒了。

“他什么时候能好？”安灼拉问。

爱潘妮瞅了他一眼：“你得问上帝去，男孩。我不是医生。”

一九二六年的洛克菲勒教堂只不过是一具脚手架和砖瓦搭成的巨兽骨骸，尚未完工的四尖拱顶甚至不足以供人避雨，因此休息日鲜有人至。教堂所在的伍德劳恩街紧邻大学，南区群踞的匪帮不常前来滋事。至少，不常大规模地。

格朗泰尔慢慢地活动了一下手臂。断裂的肌肉依然疼得钻心，不过不是他受过的最大的苦。

“既然你们对谁想要你或者你们的命一无所知——我会帮你们去探探瓦让先生的口风。”爱潘妮爬起来，用她西班牙女人似的秀气脚尖踢了踢格朗泰尔的手臂，“晚上见。别在我回来之前就掉了脑袋或者进局子了。”

“你跟瓦让是什么关系？”安灼拉问。

“我干嘛要告诉条子？”

“安灼拉是个好条子。”格朗泰尔插嘴。

安灼拉回头看他：“这是讽刺吗？”

爱潘妮又说了一遍“无可救药”，像狸猫一样灵活地从后门溜出去了。

格朗泰尔向安灼拉挪近了一点，把自己完全躲到丑陋的钢筋后面。安灼拉还坐着，他还躺着，他蜷在安灼拉的脚边。

“你可以信任她。”格朗泰尔说，“她……给冉·瓦让办事。爱潘妮跟我来往四年了，她是我入伙以来第一个认识的人。”

冉·“主教”·瓦让是阿尔·卡彭的直属副官。他和阿尔·卡彭相似的是他们一样作恶多端却一样受芝加哥人欢迎。这是可怕的人格魅力与老辣的政治手段的结合，以及——安灼拉不愿承认的——一点绿林好汉的善心。全市有三所儿童福利院仰仗瓦让的救济。而安灼拉不知道的是瓦让的顾问是个女人，爱潘妮·德纳第。几乎没人知道，因为没人相信一个女人拿得动枪，见血不哭。

安灼拉的手在格朗泰尔的卷发上方悬停了一会，转回去握住了枪。

“她相信我不会把你铐回警局去？”安灼拉问。

“她不相信也没有办法。她得回去了，否则上头会起疑心。家规是你不能在大人的眼皮底下偷偷摸摸。而且如果你把我抓走了，”格朗泰尔动了动，把因为疼痛而苍白的脑袋靠在安灼拉的脚踝上，“我是自作自受。”

安灼拉一怔。

格朗泰尔颤抖了一下，退开了。

“抱歉。”安灼拉说，“如果你疼的话可以靠着。”

“你说真的？”

“真的。”安灼拉说，“只是我脚上都是淤泥。”

“啊。”格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉犹豫片刻，把手放在格朗泰尔头发里：“好点了吗？”

“谢谢。”格朗泰尔用比动物哼唧大不了多少的声音说。

他们沉默了一会。云朵被风吹得四散，橡树镀金边的影子穿过钢筋的栅格落在地上。安灼拉孤身和歹徒共处一室，格朗泰尔流着血躺在警察的身边。但他们都感觉到了奇异的、许久未经历的安逸。

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉若有所思地问，“你杀过多少人？”

格朗泰尔笑了：“比形容你眼睛的碧蓝的词还多。”

他等着安灼拉愤怒的指责、不解的质问、微微抓紧他头发的手，或者一点他做梦也不敢奢求的安慰。

安灼拉客观地说：“那就很难免除死刑。”

“哦。”

安灼拉不解：“什么？”

“呃，我是说，当然。”

“但你可以让人把你保释出去。”

“没人要保释我……等等，阿波罗，你在想啥？怎么给罪犯脱罪？”

安灼拉登时意识到他的渎职，懊恼一闪而过。他叹了口气，接受了格朗泰尔对他产生了不该有的影响的事实，然后说：“我在想怎么保全你的性命。如果你在拘留室里待着，至少没人敢对着警局开枪。”

“你真体贴。从你昨晚帮我穿裤子的时候我就想说了。记得你们一号辖区警局去年冬天有多惨吗？他们没准闯不进来，但可以把你们整个炸飞天。”

他说的是位于南卢普区警署的爆炸案。

“放尊重一点。”安灼拉没好气地说，“有人在那场袭击中死了。”

格朗泰尔咧着嘴笑。

安灼拉警告他：“你现在不是我的对手。我可以直接把你铐回去。”

“来啊。”格朗泰尔朝他伸出两只手，“黑手党要我死，警方也要我死，横竖一个样。你们枪法快准狠一些，也不割人舌头挖人眼珠，我相信你们。”

“你很想死？”

“我不想死，就是不太想活了，阿波罗。”

“我以为我们在想办法救你。”

“别让我这么活下去就是救我了。”格朗泰尔说，“Grazie[4]。”

安灼拉盯着格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔盯着安灼拉。安灼拉回盯。格朗泰尔败下阵来，“扑通”倒回安灼拉脚边。

“我不理解你。”安灼拉说。

“真的，五大湖的水都没你不理解的事多，警长。这很好。”格朗泰尔梦呓般地说，“我饿了。我想我的酒了。真希望爱潘妮能给我带一份丰盛的最后的晚餐。”

安灼拉坚持道：“你不会死。”

格朗泰尔瞅了瞅他，也许有点感动，但没说话。

那天晚上爱潘妮没有来。

回来的只有她的弟弟伽弗洛什丢下的一张纸条，上面只有两个字：“快跑”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]猪屠夫，工具匠，小麦存储者，铁路运输家，全国货物转运人：摘自桑德堡《芝加哥》。  
> [2]俄罗斯流氓、爱尔兰混混与加拿大和法国的杂种：均是芝加哥著名黑帮，其中北岸帮一名领袖乔治·“疯子”·莫兰。  
> [3]完人：黑帮正式成员。  
> [4]Grazie：意语的“谢谢”，卡彭帮以意大利裔为主。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格朗泰尔补上了迟到一天多的事后烟。虽然那事还没办成，他还穿着裙子。

玛莎百货今晨的第一名顾客是个十足的惊喜。不是所有的年轻男士都会为他们的伴侣选购衣服，不是所有为伴侣选购衣服的男士都像安提诺乌斯或伽尼墨德斯一般俊美。

“您的夫人真有福气。”店员用她最甜蜜的声音说。

安提诺乌斯或伽尼墨德斯耳朵红了。他付了钱，提着长裙匆匆走了。

过了几分钟他又转回来，咳了一声。

“您知道我在哪可以买到假发吗？”

“妈的，不行，安灼拉——进不去的！”

“这是你的主意！”

“这玩意——快破了！”

一小时后一位头戴浅顶软呢帽，蓄着厚厚唇疵的年轻人挽着他的妻子站在芝加哥联合车站前。他翻起的大衣领遮住了下半张脸，这人嘴唇很痒似的，不断地伸手磨蹭胡须下面发红的皮肤。仔细看的人能发现那是黏上去的兔毛。她的妻子蒙着粗糙多孔的面纱，像是用裙子内衬临时改编的。他们买了最近一班离开芝加哥的车票。售票员奇怪地打量他们，觉得这位先生和他伴侣的样貌应当颠倒过来才更在情理之中。

他们在候车厅偏僻的角落坐下。

“他们——不管他们是谁——可能已经料到我要坐火车逃走了。”他妻子低沉地说，“这几乎是迅速远离芝加哥城的唯一通路。我建议你装成瘸子，安灼拉。”

“不。”

“你做出的牺牲不会有我大的，我都把自己装进低腰裙了。啊，卡利古拉！啊，埃拉加巴卢斯 ！[1]我理解他们了。来吧，你只不过要扮演盖撒里克[2]而已。”

“一个瘸子和一个结实的蒙面女人的组合比一个结实的蒙面女人更引人注目。”

“哦，有理。”

“你只是想看我装瘸子。”

“你就不想看我扮女人？”

“不想。”

昨晚没能回教堂来找他们的爱潘妮显然没有遇到麻烦，因为来送信的伽弗洛什表情像是要去看马戏的，不像刚死了老姐。他丢了纸条就跑了。

“快跑。”安灼拉把字条读出来。爱潘妮甚至没有费心加上一个句点。

“有麻烦的是我。”格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉换掉了人称：“我们怎么办？”

“跑。”格朗泰尔回答，“能跑去哪就去哪。爱潘妮的意思是她和上面的人也保护不了我了。不，安灼拉，不是‘我们’。你感动我了，但要跑的只能是我。你回家吧。你的工作做完了，太阳神。”

安灼拉注意到他的语速快得异乎寻常。

“你怎么知道他们不是也冲着我来的？你们都是黑手党，我才是警察。”

“啊，警长。你刚上任没半年呢，我猜？我说过什么？‘五大湖的水都没你不理解的事多。’”格朗泰尔叹气，“警察分两种。第一种是巡警和警探这些小卒，他们无足轻重；第二种是你们署长那种翻云覆雨的大拿。这些宝贝先生们，一半喝了黑手党的酒，一半吃了黑手党的枪子。你是第一种，他们还不会拿正眼瞧你的，尽管你充满了变成第二种的劲头。”

“你想错了。”安灼拉厉声说，“纵然你们这样的罪犯猖獗，这座城市也永远不会没有战士捍卫正义的尊严。”

“这就是为什么第二种警察除了前一半，还有后一半。”格朗泰尔嘲笑道，“总之，不，他们不会是冲你来的。无意冒犯，你，纵然迷人，不值得他们大动干戈。”

安灼拉盯着他。他盯着安灼拉。

“别看了。”格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉说：“就算从你的身上我也看得到善良。”

格朗泰尔瞠目结舌：“我这就把你气傻啦？”

“别高估你自己了。你不是第一个对我冷嘲热讽的人，也不会是最后一个。”安灼拉像铁钳一样抓住他的手腕，“昨晚你没有杀我，今天又救了我一次。你不该像野狗一样白白死在别人的枪下。我会保护你——在你迎接公正的裁决之前。”

格朗泰尔低下头。安灼拉的手修长、滚烫，比看上去有力得多，也更粗糙，食指指节和虎口浮着发白的枪茧。那是皮肤被沉重的金属磨出血泡，挤破，再磨出血泡，再挤破无数次之后的痕迹。

“我刚才在害怕。”格朗泰尔说，“现在更害怕了。我现在不仅得自己跑掉，还得确保你不被我连累死。”

安灼拉从鼻子里发出不屑的哼声。

“恐惧是求生本能。”格朗泰尔继续道，“所以我想是好事吧。”

时间快进十七小时十三分钟。现在安灼拉和格朗泰尔本能一个戴着假胡子，一个穿着直筒裙平安登上前往威斯康星州的火车——倒退三分钟——如果此时安灼拉没有说这句话的话。

“我看见他们了。”

格朗泰尔往安灼拉看着的候车室另一端瞟：“哪？”

“那个拿报纸的。他往这边瞟了。跟我来。”安灼拉抓住格朗泰尔的手臂站起来，快步朝洗手间走去。

“等一下——我们要上车了。”格朗泰尔被拖得有点踉跄，“而且你真的很没工作经验，要在洗手间杀人比在候车室容易多了。”

“我自有安排。”

洗手间里的几个男人看见女人进来，惊讶得面面相觑。安灼拉把格朗泰尔拉到背后，看着他们。几个腼腆的迅速提上裤子走了，嘟嘟囔囔着什么。最后剩下一个好奇的，向他们走过去，问：“要帮忙吗，老兄？”

“警务。”安灼拉压低声音说。他摸出警官证，迅速地一晃，视线往门那边瞟了一下。

格朗泰尔看戏。

那个男人了然地点点头，拍拍他的肩膀，说“好好干，老兄”，就走了。

怎么有人顶着那可笑的假胡子还那么让人信服？格朗泰尔想。

安灼拉迅速地反锁上门。

“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔低声叫他。他已经知道安灼拉要干什么了。

“咔”地一声，手铐锁在了格朗泰尔的手腕上。

“嗷。”格朗泰尔嘀咕，“你弄疼我肩膀了，阿波罗。”

安灼拉沉默着，手顺着他被铐在背后的手臂划上去，轻轻按在他受伤的肩膀上。他说：“抱歉。”

格朗泰尔知道他不是为了弄伤他的肩膀而说抱歉。

“行了，这没什么，警长。我不怪你。”格朗泰尔想扭一下胳膊好让自己舒服点，但安灼拉的手还留在他肩上，温暖得让他几欲落泪而不敢动弹，“让你把罪犯放跑到麦迪逊到底还是太强人所难了，对吧？”

安灼拉嘴唇绷得紧紧的，开口缓慢，像是嗓子里有一场风暴而他在努力不要把风暴吐出来：“我会说你是找我自首的。我也会告诉他们，没有你我已经被枪杀了。在质询的时候告诉警方尽可能多的信息，你的情报会很有用。我不会让你死的。”

“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔疲惫但温柔万分地说，“你相信很多事，而它们永远不可能实现。”

最靠里的厕所隔间传来冲水声。

格朗泰尔看了安灼拉一眼，安灼拉看了格朗泰尔一眼。他们转头看向隔间。安灼拉的手探进大衣内侧。

漆木门打开，一个瘦长如天使意面的长发男人走了出来。他哼着歌，这歌在他看到格朗泰尔的时候就戛然而止。

“哦喔，‘醉汉’。时尚品味不错啊。”长发男人说，“这位是谁？他还替我先把你铐上了？”

“是啊，你来晚了点，老兄。”格朗泰尔说着，目光扫过他空空如也的手和放松的肌肉。

长发男人走过来。

“开火！”

“我以为你们黑手党会用暗号？”安灼拉一边爬窗户一边说。

“我怕你听不懂。”格朗泰尔说，“我还以为你会打他脑门呢，那不省事多了？”

“让他失去行动能力就行了。枪声之后想必已经有人报警了，他会得到妥善处置的。”安灼拉说，“我不赞成无谓的暴力。”

被安灼拉的领带堵着嘴，晕在地上的长发男人腿还流着血。他眨了眨眼睛，看见安灼拉的鞋子消失在厕所窗子上。阳光温柔地把他的意识淹没前，他听到的最后一句话是“醉汉”说的。

“不行，太危险了。如果你现在带我去你家，安灼拉，你这辈子就再也别想回去了。”

这就是为什么他们来到了西塞罗酒店，而巧合的是只剩下一间大床房。他们一进门，安灼拉就立刻扯掉了让他一直发痒的假胡子。他从嘴里刮出一缕兔毛时，格朗泰尔在安灼拉脸上看到了他所见的最丰富的表情。

格朗泰尔从口袋里摸出一支烟来。他朝安灼拉扬扬眉毛，“你不介意吧？”

安灼拉皱起眉毛，但摇了摇头。

格朗泰尔嘬了一口烟。他站起来，走到窗前，看着鳞次栉比的楼宇和阴暗潮湿的小巷，吐出一缕苍白的灰烟来。

“那个人叫普吕戎。他要把啤酒强卖给老强尼，老强尼不收。他留下了一个漆黑的牛皮手提箱。老强尼十岁的女儿，小玛丽，以为他忘了箱子，拎着行李追出去。等她喊着普吕戎先生跑到门口，箱子爆炸了[3]。老强尼被木头穿胸刺死，小玛丽连全尸都找不着。普吕戎舒舒服服地坐在别克轿车里离开，哼着《玛丽有只小羊羔》。”

“……他就是普吕戎。”

“认识？”

“收集过关于他的情报。”

格朗泰尔注意到安灼拉在隐瞒他的工作细节。他对安灼拉的不信任感到痛苦和欣慰。

“一小时前发生的一切重来一遍，安灼拉。你还不会杀他吗？”

“他做过什么无关紧要，重要的是我是谁。我执行正义，但我不是正义本身。我无权审判他，他应该被带到法庭上，法律会决定他走进监狱还是走上刑场。”安灼拉说，“我的枪不是动用私刑的武器。”

“那些瞄准你的人不会这么想他们的枪。”格朗泰尔的食指点了点烟杆，烟灰落到地上，“那些人不止在你的面前。他们会转过来，从后面把漆黑的枪口对准你。你已经看见了，安灼拉。这还是仁慈的：你找得到凶手是谁。更残酷的命运让你腹背受敌，还让你陷入黑暗。你没有人能恨。”

“格朗泰尔。”

“嗯？”

“你做了什么？”

“我什么都没做，除了看着。知道为什么普吕戎的事我那么清楚吗？”格朗泰尔笑了笑，“他杀了小玛丽那天，我是给他开车的人。”

“你把我抓起来是做对了，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔继续道，“我救了你一命，这抹不去我罪该万死。”

“不。”

“我不罪该万死？”

“你不罪该万死。”安灼拉说，“而且，我不是问这个。”

他站起来，走向格朗泰尔。白炽灯下他的影子缩短，滑到他的身后，拉长。格朗泰尔想高尚的天使向人类走来时想必用的就是这幅躯壳，不管是为了垂怜还是审判。

他凝视着格朗泰尔，离他只有一缕吐息的距离。

“我应该换个问法，格朗泰尔。你是谁？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> [1]卡利古拉、埃拉加巴卢斯：古罗马女装癖皇帝。  
> [2]盖撒里克：汪达尔国王，瘸子。  
> [3]改编自电影《铁面无私》情节。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有比格朗泰尔更倒霉的人。

格朗泰尔眯缝起眼睛，吐了口烟。和他的意志一样虚浮无力的烟雾喷在安灼拉脸上。他做了多么渎神的事啊。但那燃烧着蓝焰的瞳仁一动不动地透过灰烟盯着他。一个人的视线怎么能同时如此冷峻又真诚？

“终于想起来了？”

“在你说‘开火’的时候我确定了。这是军人或者警察的词。”

“啊，这就是为什么你不把我扭送进局子了。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩膀，“其实黑手党偶尔也说。”

“你依旧在否定你的身份。这是为什么？”安灼拉尖锐地说，“你需要更多的证据吗？你像警察一样叫海米·维斯‘香水’，而不是像歹徒一样叫他‘海米’或‘波兰人’。收到爱潘妮语焉不详的纸条的时候，你马上就明白你的组织背叛了你，因为你心虚。你根本不是他们一伙的。不要谈你还和普吕戎共事过。”

“说下去。”

“你知道我要说什么。”

“那是太久以前的事了，我已经忘了。你还记得。提醒我一下吧，安灼拉。”

安灼拉的胸膛因为愤怒起伏着。他像训话的军官似地站得笔直，格朗泰尔被淹没在他的阴影里。

“前年的十二月二十四日。”

一九二四年冬天的警员安灼拉甚至不是配枪警。目前他所受最大的器重只是平安夜巡夜，但他很快将崭露头角——凭借他精准的枪法、正义的心肠，和深夜下班回家时被一只手拉住脚腕还能保持镇定的钢铁神经。

他差点以为垃圾堆长手了，直到他蹲下去，发现那是个男人。男人甚至看不出肤色。他全身泡在泥污和血水里，卷发板结在脸上，和弃犬没什么两样。他的眼睛倒是在路灯下亮得可怕，也许是发烧了。

在安灼拉把他背起来的时候，男人粗哑地问：“警察？”

“你怎么知道？”

“你一看就是。”男人发笑，震颤的胸腔抵着他的脊背，“还是个菜鸟。要是我身上有把枪，你已经没命了。”

“你右边衣袋里确实有一把。”

男人安静了一会。

“长得好看，还挺聪明啊你。”他说着吸了吸鼻子。

安灼拉把男人背回了家。男人苍白着脸歪躺在浴缸里，缸底很快积了一滩殷红的污水。他胸前有道血肉模糊的砍伤，衬衫完全黏在了人体组织上。安灼拉只能把他的衣服剪开。他尽可能轻柔，男人还是疼得一颤，嘀嘀咕咕抱怨他要是当护士绝对没有伤兵敢从前线回来。

“平安夜也没人陪你过？”

“他们都知道我要工作。”

男人歪歪脑袋：“明白，咱们这行就这样。不要奢求清闲，活着下班就是胜利。恭喜你。”

安灼拉有些赧于承认：“没那么危险。我还只是个巡警。”

“幼稚而单纯的活计。没有比这更讨人厌的了。”

“我应该感到被冒犯吗？”

“你应该赞同才对嘛。”

“我确实打算做刑警。”安灼拉蘸了碘酒清洗他的伤口外缘，男人温热的心脏在他手掌下跳动，“但我不认为其他警职就毫无价值。”

“嘿，你说话总这么教科书式，还是只对陌生人这样？”

“我没有。”

“你有。”

“你很幼稚。”

男人语塞。安灼拉在他安静的空当里洗干净了他的伤口，用湿毛巾擦拭他的脸。

男人闭上眼睛。在安灼拉的掌下，他布满细小疤痕的皮肤重新从污泥下露出来，他瑟缩了一下，像是新生儿的挣动；“未来的——啊，我不知道——警察局长大人？想要点建议吗？”

“你需要休息。”安灼拉就事论事地说。

“在平安夜回到家的时候，给自己找点工作以外的事干。热咖啡、朋友、音乐、女人、或者阅读，什么都行。啊，酒精就算了。”

大部分都不是安灼拉感兴趣的领域。他对生活-工作的平衡向来嗤之以鼻。

“这是工作的一部分。”男人说，“你还是个孩子。但是五年，十年之内，你会杀人杀到麻木，也拿自己的命冒险直到对它不屑一顾。你可能会忘了对抗黑暗是为了保护光明。但这光明是存在的。不在天主那，也不在法典里。就在你的生命里。”

安灼拉停下手，想着这个男人经历过什么。男人躲开他的视线，把脸向旁缩了缩。安灼拉把他的头发拂开。

“我知道我的理想是什么。“

“很好。”男人轻声说，“紧紧抓住它。”

男人被安灼拉抱上他的床时说：“我不能让你睡沙发，我会因为负罪感睡不着觉的。”

“我有间客房。”

“那你为什么不让我睡客房呢？”

安灼拉不说话了。

“撒谎和识破谎言是做刑警的必修课。”男人说，“好好干，小伙子。”

“你就睡这。”安灼拉命令。

“我真的会睡不着。”

安灼拉把他往左边推了一点：“这张床能容纳两个人。我去清理完浴室就回来。”

男人看着他，勾了勾嘴角：“别翻我的衣服口袋。有秘密情报，你知道了我会很难办。”

“我不会的。”

安灼拉清理完，从浴室走出来，看了看窝在他被子里的男人。他刚转身走出一步，那男人就粗声粗气地说：“别想溜去客厅。”

安灼拉走回来，在床边俯视着他。

男人已经困得眼皮打架，还强撑着没睡。他嘟囔道：“给我几秒钟起来……我觉得我能走到沙发上去。”

安灼拉摇了摇头，按住他，脱去衣服在他旁边躺了下来。男人像头负伤的兽般伏着，半张脸陷在枕头里，幽绿的眼睛在垂下来的发卷后看着他。安灼拉别过脸去，拉熄了灯。

“你看到了多少？”

“‘普吕戎’。”安灼拉暗自恼怒他控制不住把什么事都写在表情里。

“嗯。”男人咕哝着说，“我应该要威胁把你的眼睛挖出来的，但是我做不到。所以就忘掉它吧。”

“我没有主动看。你的纸筒滑出来了，我——”

“我知道你不会的。”

再说什么都是多余了。安灼拉闭上眼。黑暗的混沌中，温热的肢体向他靠近，像一颗行星被拖向太阳。他翻了个身，握住那随着呼吸起伏的热源。颤抖的呼吸加快，又重归平静。

第二天安灼拉醒来时，床的另一边已经空了。厨房里摊着一块尚有余热的三明治。

他不喜欢培根。安灼拉咬着三明治想。如果有机会，他应该告诉那个男人。

他试图查询那个男人的姓名和单位，无果。安灼拉当时不懂得在娼馆一样污秽的芝加哥，没有人可以信任，哪怕在警局里。所以这事传到了时任警探处处长沙威的耳朵里。

“他跟你说什么了？”

安灼拉如实汇报，略掉了过于私人的部分。

沙威合上卷宗，站起来。他的背影城墙般逆光伫立在百叶窗前，整座城市的重量都不能压倒他。

“立正，安灼拉探员。”

安灼拉用战士的姿态直立。

“我替你查过了。”沙威一字一句地用陈述句命令道，“编制里没有这个人。”

质疑的火焰在安灼拉眼睛里燃起，但他应该服从命令。

“你没有见到他。”

“是，长官。”

想让安灼拉探员做什么的方法就是禁止他做什么。他没有善罢甘休，只不过他的搜查转到了地下。但在一九二五年的新年夜，最后的线索随着南卢普区警局的爆炸和沙威的葬身而中断了。

火星刺痛了格朗泰尔。他被烟蒂烫得一缩手，烟头落到了地板上。

“前年平安夜怎么了？”

“我救的那个人是你。”

“你看。你救过我一命，我也救了你的。我只是公平而已，不是什么好人。”

“停下你的自贬。”安灼拉低声吼道。他顿了一下，摇了摇头，被格朗泰尔和他自己的失态惹得十分恼怒：“我不明白，格朗泰尔。你对我说‘你认得我’，你抱怨正义和邪恶两方无处是你的归宿而你不想活了。你到底为什么给我暗示又刻意对我隐瞒？如果你告诉我我们不是敌人，我本可以帮助你。”

“因为你已经帮不了我了。”

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉说，“我不知道为什么，你不相信很多事。但他们都能够实现。”

格朗泰尔盯着安灼拉。安灼拉盯着格朗泰尔。他的视线像格朗泰尔穿胸而过的长矛。这双蓝眼睛现在是目睹过危险和死亡的眼睛了，但光还没有熄灭。格朗泰尔竟然厚颜无耻地从心中涌起一股疼痛的骄傲。

他决定尽量轻描淡写。

“你要不让我把这裙子脱了再聊？”

安灼拉吃了一惊，好像这才发现格朗泰尔仍然穿着开领豁至前胸的长裙。他的脸登时红了。

“不是吧，现在才？”格朗泰尔说，“在我扮成女的挽着你的手一整个上午之后？……不是，我让你脸红了？”

安灼拉怒气冲冲：“快去把它换掉。”

“在你看到我的裸体不止一次之后你还没认出我来，这真的很遗憾，阿波罗。我受伤了。”格朗泰尔边穿裤子边说，“我以为我就算丑陋也丑得相当有特色呢。”

“我以为你只是秘密警察而已，没有想到你是卧底。”

“这是对我工作的表扬。”格朗泰尔说，“你没必要背对着我吧，太阳神。你真的看过我裸体很多次了。”

安灼拉转过来了。

格朗泰尔连着扣错了三个扣子。

格朗泰尔一屁股在床上坐下；“我现在是个彻头彻尾的黑手党。”

“你不是。”

“好吧我不是。但全伊利诺伊州的警察除了你都会说是。我卧底了四年，我猜是全芝加哥最深入的一批密探之一。我打下了相当坚实的远扬的恶名。你们的档案里死在醉汉手下的人该有……”格朗泰尔掰了掰手指头，“数不清了。上十个吧？想杀我的大概是这个数的两倍，有不少差点成功了。你救我那天把我搞成那副惨样的是老德纳第，爱潘妮的老头子。他是比较接近目标的一个。”

安灼拉抓住了格朗泰尔的手。他只能说：“我很高兴你活下来了。”

格朗泰尔觉得自己脆弱异常，他在安灼拉手里的骨头像是下一秒就会化成齑粉。

“除了你没人这么想。去年新年南卢普区警局被炸飞天了，记得吗？”

“我的直任上司死于那场爆炸。”

格朗泰尔一愣：“沙威？”

“是。”

在对抗黑手党的路上就属沙威走得最深，他甚至曾把瓦让送进了监狱。芝加哥没有警察不知道他。在他死前，这是个比阿尔·卡彭还要让人闻风丧胆的名字。

“沙威是我最后一个知情人。我的档案，就我所知，也都烧得一干二净了。警官格朗泰尔死了，活着的只有醉汉。他们给我取的这名字不错，那些日子我每天都灌下肚好几瓶酒。我回不去了。就这样。”格朗泰尔摸了摸口袋，发现没烟了。一年多来第一次把这事讲出来比他想得容易点，但他还是喉咙发干，想抽烟。

安灼拉抓着格朗泰尔的手收紧了：“总会有备份档案。”

“也许有，也许没有。不管有没有，在咱们找到之前我就死了。听着，安灼拉。我感激你，但别想着帮我了。”

“如果你想以危险为由把我劝走，你不会成功的。”

“就算你不怕丢自己的命，你总不想丢别人的命吧。你不是谁的丈夫，也不是谁的父亲。但你总是谁的儿子吧。”

安灼拉微不可察地咬了咬下嘴唇：“我父母在北溪镇[1]。”

“别以为他们的手伸不到那儿。被发现跟我站在一起是很危险的，警长。”

格朗泰尔后来想要是他当时能把手从安灼拉手里抽出来，说服他的几率会不会大一点。但当时他没能做到。他只是被安灼拉握着手，颤抖着。一个没了希望，没人理解，所有牺牲都付诸东流的悲惨的男人。

“我有另一个不想让他死的人。”安灼拉最后说，看进格朗泰尔的眼睛里。

格朗泰尔在他的双眼中看见了自己的倒影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]北溪镇：芝加哥北方一郊区小镇。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格朗泰尔得说服他曾经的敌人，他杀了安灼拉。

这是一间奢华的办公室，以猎人的标准来说。

阿拉斯加棕熊皮毯铺在地上，墙壁上挂满虎豹的兽首，一杆步枪端正地放在麋鹿骨头达成的架子上。这些动物残骸都是办公室的主人亲手打下的。办公室正中央是张厚重的木桌。那是路易十四才用的起的木料，但巴洛克式的花纹绝对会为它的主人所厌弃。

北边帮的老大海米·维斯坐在桌后的软皮椅里。他是个英俊的男人，轮廓锋锐，拥有中欧人大而深陷的眼眶，薄而饱满的宽耳朵平衡了薄唇冷硬的线条。有人说他长得像电影明星。他和电影明星的不同之处在于当摄影师给电影明星拍照时，他们会微笑；而当摄影师给海米·维斯拍照的时候，他会说：“你给我拍照的话，我就会杀掉你。”

“放他进来。”海米对手下德纳第吩咐道。

德纳第出去了，押着一个浑身是血的男人进来。

“日安，维斯先生。”男人说，“你的地毯要被我身上的血弄脏了。”

海米双手合握，放在桌上。他慢慢向前倾身：“我不介意换一张全新的，‘醉汉’。”

醉汉顺着他的眼神低头看了看自己：“你是个有品位的人。只要你把我保护我的安全，我就能给你带来比我做的人皮地毯更有价值的东西。比如卡彭在邮局安插了几个内鬼，阿尔伯塔省[1]下一批利口酒什么时候到，你怎么能打败他。”

“你是个有用的人。为什么整个南方在悬赏你的脑袋呢？”

“因为我恰好知道一点儿过时的警方情报。”

维斯拿下他的步枪，从桌子后面走出来。他文雅地打量着醉汉，陡然抓住他的领巾一扯。格朗泰尔被扼得猛烈地咳嗽着，血滴到维斯的皮鞋上。维斯展开被撕下来的领巾，叠了两叠，仔细地擦拭着漆黑的枪杆。

“而你会把我们的最新情报传达给警方。”他稳稳地一挑，枪口就抵在了醉汉的喉结上：“在你的嘴还能说话的时候。”

“那样做对我没有好处。我的知情人被‘主教’炸死了，我的档案被烧了。他们背叛了我，我回条子哪去没有意义。”

“我知道你在打什么主意。”维斯慢慢地说，“在我们都睡着的时候，你像只耗子一样溜出去，找到他们，坏了我们的好事。他们就会重新接纳你。”

“有个警察就是这么对我说的。”醉汉被迫仰着下巴说。

维斯把枪口压低了。

“我没钱买手提包了，所以只能退而求其次，给你带来这个。”格朗泰尔把手伸到胸袋里掏出一张卡片，递给维斯。维斯接过它。那是一张属于叫安灼拉的警长的警官证，照片上浅色头发的俊美男人被蒙在格朗泰尔的血手印下。

“你看，他长得很漂亮。”醉汉说，“提着他的脑袋来找你太招摇过市了。”

海米·维斯鼓起的口轮匝肌抽了抽：“娘娘腔。”

“嘿。”格朗泰尔抗议，“我以为你有品位呢。”

“把他押到你那去。”维斯对德纳第点了点头，“看着格朗泰尔先生。”

格朗泰尔从后门走进滑铁卢中士旅馆里，地板油腻得他差点打了个滑。看见窗外漆黑的防火梯时他停下，看了一眼。一年半前他被卡彭派去杀了德纳第的婆娘。事成了，他也被德纳第砍了几斧子，就是从这儿爬走的。他身体下面一条污血从走廊流到排水沟。

德纳第在他背后把枪一顶：“想起什么了吗？”

“你房子墙纸怪好看的。”格朗泰尔说，“瞧瞧这百合花。还是托马斯·斯特劳恩[2]风的。”

德纳第骂着格朗泰尔不要装傻充愣，把他引到一间破房里。几条木板钉在漏风的窗户上，家具已经拆了个精光，徒留粗陋的桌椅和矮床。在爱潘妮跟老德纳第撕破脸之前，她和伽弗罗什住这。现在这一般是囚室，偶尔是刑室。

“把你要交待的卡彭的事写下来，纸和笔都在抽屉里边。”德纳第眼珠一转，“现在，先生，咱们都是老熟人了。你要自己付房费还是劳烦我动手呢？”

“我一个钢镚也没了。”

德纳第用脚一踹他膝盖后面，格朗泰尔就跪倒了地上。德纳第在他血糊糊的口袋里摸了一通，站起来悻悻道：“操他妈的。你整天满嘴屁话，实话都和屁话分不开了。”

格朗泰尔被关了一天，深夜一颗石子“砰”地打到他昏昏欲睡的头上。一双闪亮的眼睛在窗户后的木条上熠熠闪光。

“醉汉！”伽弗洛什小声叫，“你让我好活见鬼的一番找。”

“不要说脏话，小混球。安灼拉那边怎么样？”

“他说他找人搞到了权限，在查你那劳什子东西。”

“什么人？不会整个局子都知道我的英雄事迹吧？”

“一个叫马吕斯·彭眉胥的。”伽弗洛什咂巴着嘴巴说。

“行吧，行吧。我的命就在这什么马吕斯的舌头上了。你在吃什么玩意？”格朗泰尔的肚子可耻地咕咕叫了。

“太妃糖。你那个条子给的。”

“他啥时候学会贿赂黑手党的？”格朗泰尔嘀嘀咕咕。

他只有在这时候才承认伽弗洛什是La Cosa Nostra[3]的一员。别的时候，伽弗洛什都是个普通的小孩。不准碰枪，不能偷酒，该吃西兰花、上学和捉西瓜虫。伽弗洛什知道格朗泰尔这么想。这是为什么格朗泰尔举目无援的时候，他还能收买到伽弗洛什来帮他。

“你告诉安灼拉一切顺利。谢谢他的警官证，香水把我押在你老子的地盘了。我出不去，外面的人也进不来。”格朗泰尔又补充，“让安灼拉快点，一旦香水查到他的脑袋还在脖子上就完蛋了。”

你碰上杀手的时候，能保护你的只有那些杀手的杀手。让惯于卧底的格朗泰尔躲到“卡彭唯一惧怕的男人”海米·维斯背后去，安灼拉在警局找有没有能证明格朗泰尔警察身份的蛛丝马迹，这就是他和安灼拉的打算。普吕戎在火车站被和其身份不明的同伙打伤这事已经闹得沸沸扬扬，格朗泰尔独自逃出城一段时间内是不可能了。格朗泰尔相当庆幸这事没查到安灼拉头上。

“你废话太多了，要加钱。”

“等我给弄出去，你要翡翠石我也给你找来。让他从一九一八年的档案找起。”

楼梯上一阵脚步声。伽弗洛什的影子一闪，消失了。只留下树枝吱呀呀地抖动。

格朗泰尔立马倒头装睡。

德纳第的脚步声停在格朗泰尔门口。格朗泰尔眼皮掀开一条缝。

窗外传来一声凄厉的猫叫。

脚步声转了一圈，重新回楼上去了。

好小伙子。要不是出生在德纳第家，他会成为一个杰出的警察。格朗泰尔苦涩地想着不可能的事。

格朗泰尔自己穿上警服是一九一八年。藏蓝布料，白纽扣，紧裹肌肉的漆黑马靴和牛皮腰带，肩上胸口一颗银星[4]闪烁。四年后他脱下制服，扯松领带，叼上雪茄，扮成酗酒和出拳一样凶烈的黑手党莽汉。他混迹在敌人中间，鼻梁被打歪了，耳朵被流弹割豁了，肚子上被烧红的铁块烙了一个印子。这些都没什么。格朗泰尔每个满月在拉辛路1644号和沙威接头，他便感觉汲取了点力量。黑夜和浓雾中他看不清沙威的脸，但他能看清自己的灵魂。

最难捱的还是杀人。杀匪徒，格朗泰尔能干。杀无辜的人，格朗泰尔干不了。但卡彭躺在密歇根大酒店套房猩红的椅子上，一边让人给他刮脸，一边给格朗泰尔下命令。他肥厚的嘴唇在白沫下勾起了然于胸的笑。格朗泰尔知道想要博得疤脸卡彭的信任，他没有退路了。

那晚他躲在这个酒店的花园里，怀里揣着一把柯尔特。当你要近近地杀一个人，用柯尔特；当你要远远地杀许多人，用芝加哥打字机[5]。他看着德纳第夫人走进厨房，抱怨着搓洗堆积的碗盆。和她两个骨瘦如柴的孩子不一样，她身躯庞大，像一头母象那么好瞄准。格朗泰尔举起枪。

德纳第夫人停住，在围裙上擦擦手。她掀起倒扣在台子上的相片。格朗泰尔神经紧绷，他拿起望远镜多看了一眼。他多恨自己那么做了。

那是张爱潘妮的照片。格朗泰尔想起道上叫她德纳第妈妈。

格朗泰尔没能看清那女人看照片的眼神是否有一星半点的慈爱。他扣动了扳机。

之后发生的事被他故意忘掉了，除了德纳第应急消防斧那亮闪闪的红柄劈在胸骨的感觉：恐惧多于疼痛。德纳第以为他死了，格朗泰尔也以为他死了。直到安灼拉俯下身来，把他背到背上，向家走去。

伙计，你总不能我是谁都不问吧？趴在安灼拉背上的格朗泰尔想问。血块堵在他的喉咙口，他没能开口，反倒眼睛疼了。

他回到卡彭集团，头儿奖给他亲切的微笑和一张不消报税的巨额支票。他伤没好就昏头昏脑地把钱都拿去搞了酒，和爱潘妮分了。

格朗泰尔粗鲁地说：“我把你妈杀了。”

他多希望爱潘妮打他一耳光。

爱潘妮只是挑了挑眉毛：“你怎么不把我爹也杀了？”

往后杀谁都容易多了。也许火拼中他还杀过警察，格朗泰尔不怎么在乎了。间接和直接杀人之间的区别只是一层给良心的薄薄的遮羞布，而醉汉连良心也没有了。

好在警察格朗泰尔还有良心。卧底快三年以来他没日没夜地期盼着能杀了醉汉，穿回格朗泰尔的皮囊。南卢普区警署爆炸案以后，他知道他唯一的接头人死了，他的档案烧成了灰。但格朗泰尔继续在拉辛路1644号的街灯下等到日出，回去酣饮一通再沉沉睡去。

他第三次去的时候，一个巡警叫住了他。

“你干什么的？”

“等人。”

年轻的巡警表情狐疑。格朗泰尔不耐烦地刚要轰他走，巡警表情变了。

“你是醉汉。”他结结巴巴地说。

格朗泰尔呆呆地看着他。这年轻人叫错人了。他不是醉汉，他是格朗泰尔。

巡警把木质警棍举到胸口，一脸神经质的恐慌地看着格朗泰尔。“不管你要干什么。”巡警声音发抖地说，“想都别想。”

格朗泰尔摸了摸他被打断的鼻梁骨。他走过去，刑警甚至没敢挥棍。格朗泰尔扶住刑警的胳膊肘，向上推了推。

“警校的老东西怎么教你的？战术动作都错了！”格朗泰尔戏谑地拍了拍他的肩膀，“看看，这样这才像话嘛。”

巡警已经说不出话来了。

格朗泰尔转身走了。刚走出百英尺外，他猛然转身。一枪撕碎黑暗，昏黄的煤气路灯像恒星爆裂般炸开。沸腾的血液在他的血管里炸开。他还嫌不过瘾，大笑着，愤怒地砰砰补了两枪。

巡警的子弹完全打偏了，格朗泰尔甚至用不着躲闪。他像一个老辣的黑手党那样娴熟地拐进巷子里，逃走了。

格朗泰尔从梦里醒了。

殓布般惨白的月光从窗户木条的缝隙里一条条地透进来。你最好快点，安灼拉。格朗泰尔想。向圣裘德[6]祈祷吧，太阳神。祈祷你还能让我看见明天的太阳。

几天后的日落时分，格朗泰尔又被押回了维斯的办公室。他想他的小命就要交待在这了。让安灼拉知道不是所有他想救的人都能被救活对他有点残忍，但做他们这行的总得学会这个道理。

维斯指头里夹着粗黑的雪茄，命令他：“把那个柜子打开。”

格朗泰尔打开翻柜。一排枪械组成了黑色金属的海洋，在血红的日光下发着紫光。

“挑一把，醉汉。”

格朗泰尔拿了把汤普森冲锋枪，和他的身份比较相配。

“你是条听话的狗吗？”

“这得看听谁的话。”格朗泰尔说，“拿着枪的天主，或者拿着钱的恶魔，他们的话我是肯听的。”

“如果你听话，我就是你拿着钱的天主。如果不听，你在死之前都不会有机会看清我是谁。”

“明白。”

海米·维斯吐出一个烟圈。灰烟像病死的人，无声无息地消散了。

“做条好狗。我要放你去咬你的前主人了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]阿尔伯塔省：位于美加边境，黑帮从这里进口许多走私酒。  
> [2]托马斯·斯特劳恩：十九世纪末二十世纪初墙纸设计师。  
> [3]La Cosa Nostra：意语“我们的事”，常被意裔黑手党用于自指。  
> [4]芝加哥打字机：汤普森冲锋枪，芝加哥黑帮常用而得此昵称。  
> [5]圣裘德：不可能的任务的守护神。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一切的发生都是因为安灼拉。  
> 格朗泰尔的事总是这样的。

十二点，芝加哥港。

这是格朗泰尔给维斯的情报。

要想和阿尔·卡彭的人作对，你想知道的不是他们在哪里卸货、谈判和杀人。你想知道的是当你的匕首割断他们的喉咙时，黑暗中谁的枪又瞄准了你的后心。

格朗泰尔两件事都知道。

从突尼斯来的油船正载着一箱箱液体黄金航行在伊利运河上，午夜在芝加哥港卸货。卡彭派瓦让去转运。瓦让强壮稳重但已衰老，而卡彭正值盛年。如果他们俩的年龄颠倒，瓦让必定是下一任教父。

瓦让除了几名亲信以外没有设防。撇除卡彭不申报所得税的进账，橄榄油交易本身不违法，警察没有理由也不敢动这块肥肉。而对打算突袭的帮派来说，劫走成吨进口油并非易事。况且，芝加哥的狂徒饿狼般疯抢的往往不是货物，是倾销强卖货物的地盘。游戏规则：如果疤脸卡彭靠武力或收买赢了印第安纳村的分销商们，那么波兰人维斯即使有一仓库上好的苏格兰威士忌，在当地也卖不出去，美酒只能在锯木屑里烂掉。

但如果谁不稀罕钱，只想像对着卡彭的大鼻子撒尿一样狠狠地侮辱疤脸，他就应该去芝加哥港，给瓦让当头一击。

这就是波兰人海米·维斯的计划。

在故事后半程，诸位读者会看到醉汉格朗泰尔和他一样疯疯癫癫。区别在于他们一个最终在卡彭手下送命，一个活了下来。

今晚阴云密布，水面无福享受星光。密歇根湖十分宽广，格朗泰尔在这抛过许多的尸，湖也没被染红。他躲在港口附近的船仓，向外瞄着。

几辆三厢轿车停在路灯下，几个他熟悉和不熟悉的面孔走出来。“主教”瓦让没来。格朗泰尔不知道瓦让安全了算坏事还是好事。坏事是因为去年新年瓦让炸了警署。好事是因为瓦让是爱潘妮的恩人（我们日后再谈）。他有个养女，救济了无数儿童。格朗泰尔最后决定这是好事。

他活动了一下胳膊。右肩还没好全，但他左右手都能使枪。很多出生入死的战士都这样。你永远不知道你什么时候就会断掉一只手。

德纳第从他手里把望远镜拿回去：“别捣乱，醉汉。”

“你高估我了，厨子。”格朗泰尔说。厨子是德纳第的诨名。不是因为他做饭做得好，而是因为他拿臭老鼠肉做肉饼卖。

“等信号就开打。”德纳第说，重新隐没进黑暗中。

第一个倒下的是一名船员。没人记得第二个。此后一枚手榴弹冲开了地狱的闸门。两边的人完全被冲散，陷入了一场类似屠杀的混战。四面八方震耳欲聋的枪响和燃烧声把呻吟盖过去了。几个人没爬回舢板，芝加哥打字机就把火药送进了他们胸膛。有人横尸在栈桥上，有人掉进水里。不肯用枪的人——不知道是哪边的——一挥匕首，他的对手就和断指一起掉进了水里。

格朗泰尔虚放着冷枪，往战场外跑。没卸完的空箱子和铁皮船身形成了一个隐秘的夹角。格朗泰尔甫扎进去，细长的枪管倏忽抵在他的胸口。格朗泰尔一抬脸，枪管放下了。那是德纳第。

“我怎么一点都不惊讶你还活着呢？”格朗泰尔说。

“要是你不稀罕老子的掩体，我就把你给男人操的屁股踢出去。”

“别别别，你大人有大量。”格朗泰尔说。妈的，全芝加哥市民都知道他是男同性恋了？

德纳第脚边堆着几具尸体，灰尘和血迹像一道道车辙，显出拖拽过的痕迹。那些人空空如洗的口袋已经被翻出来了。

“大丰收啊？”

“溜了一个。小母狗往东跑了。”

能出现在这地方的女人只有一个。

“那可是你闺女。”

“要把她老子害死的宝贝闺女！”

一道子弹从板条箱里穿出来，橄榄油溅了格朗泰尔一身。他之前满身血的衣服没洗干净，现在红红黄黄像盘玛格丽特披萨。格朗泰尔骂道：“你声音小点！”

他转身就是一枪。那个朝他们开枪的人一震，倒下来死了。格朗泰尔闭了闭眼。这人是卡彭手下的，和他打过牌。

“'厨子'！”见敌人被打跑了，一个瘦得骨头透光的男人从黑暗里钻出来。他瞅了一眼格朗泰尔，靠到德纳第耳朵边上。格朗泰尔暗叫不妙。

“我去追你宝贝闺女。”没等他们说完，格朗泰尔就弹起来没命地跑了，“你在这发你的财吧。”

格朗泰尔刚抓住窗檐，手榴弹的冲击波就把他后脚跟掀飞了。他脊背着地掉进棚屋。一颗子弹咻地打在他脚边。

格朗泰尔惊得往后一跳。一道身影骤然闪过，放出两枪。她的动作比她的头发在空中飞舞的速度更快。

爱潘妮要他的命。

她当然知道格朗泰尔背叛了她。两次。他先是个警察的卧底，又把情报卖给了北边帮。一个卡彭的前打手出现在这里，跟北边帮为伍，走漏风声的只可能是他。格朗泰尔连滚带爬地躲到箱子后面，心里一酸。

“你现在出来，我留你个全尸。”爱潘妮的声音说，“婊子。”

姓德纳第的都很会骂人。

格朗泰尔撕下白衬衫上一道布条，绑在枪管上，伸到箱子外面挥了挥。

爱潘妮把布条打成了筛子。

格朗泰尔看看布条。不怪爱潘妮。它已经被血染得不像面白旗，倒像红旗。

格朗泰尔解下布条，把冲锋枪丢出去。

“干嘛，娘娘腔？”爱潘妮骂他。

格朗泰尔拆开衣服袖子，把缝在里面的保命刀片也扔出去。

“你以为我这就能放过你了，贱货？”

格朗泰尔空着手走出去。他站在遍布尸体和玻璃碎片的棚屋中央，说：“你开枪吧。”

噼里啪啦的子弹冲出来，给他的人体描了个边。

爱潘妮走出来，甩了甩她沾着血的栗色长发。她把枪也丢在脚边。

“你看起来气色很好。”

“你看起来像猫屁眼。”

格朗泰尔闭嘴了。

“知道瓦让怎么发现你是雷子的吗？”

格朗泰尔摇头。

“他一直都知道。”爱潘妮冷笑一声，“从去年起。你以为你的档案被烧光了，你的接头人也死了，是吧？你还去等新的联络人，没等到。你就是一块垃圾，醉汉。你喝酒喝到比猪还迟钝，有人跟踪你都没发现。”

格朗泰尔的脑子爆炸了。

“他谁都没说，包括我。你对他来说连威胁都算不上。”

格朗泰尔想他应该觉得后怕、愤怒，但他只觉得苦涩。冉·瓦让想的一点不错。他和警方的联系被毁掉了，此后他什么都没做。他没和警署建立新的联系，也没在黑手党打出新的前途。他只是酗酒，纵欲，自怨自艾。

他只是一块行尸走肉。

“荣幸之至啊。”格朗泰尔挠挠头，“现在他觉得我有点威胁了？”

爱潘妮把视线看向一遍。当她悲伤却不想让格朗泰尔看见的时候（也就是说，她每次悲伤），她就这样。

“是我跟他说的。”

格朗泰尔的脑子第二次爆炸了。他眨眨眼睛，全都懂了。

“因为我非要从俱乐部救走一个警察？”

格朗泰尔像块行尸走肉的一年半里，他唯一一次掌握命运的尝试就是救走安灼拉。他没想好要跟安灼拉说什么，拿安灼拉怎么办。他只想到这个曾经在他崩溃的时候救了他的年轻警察是他和信仰二字唯一的联系。

格朗泰尔把昏迷的太阳神扛进他囚室一般的住处时，他在意识深处跪下来，向安灼拉祈求。求你了，把我从阴影中带走吧。求你了，让我和你并肩。

“我以为你要么见色起意，要么善心大发，要么见色起意所以善心大发了。我对瓦让说的是见色起意。可惜瓦让认为不是。他觉得你们有什么密谋。”爱潘妮打量狼狈不堪的格朗泰尔，“现在我看出来没——”

格朗泰尔猛扑向她。

他们在地上扭滚作一团，爱潘妮以为格朗泰尔早被酒精泡得绵软的肌肉爆发出恐怖的力气。他双手把爱潘妮推进箱子后面，爱潘妮怒吼着挣扎，在他脸上留下三道血痕。格朗泰尔一拳把另一只空板条箱推到她头顶挡住她，粗喘着，在爱潘妮上方请求道：“别出声。”

爱潘妮不动了。

格朗泰尔翻身滚到地板上，抓过一具还未僵硬的尸体，骑在他身上，狠狠扼住他的喉咙。门打开的时候，他把尸体的脑袋重重磕在地上。头发、血和碎肉沾了他满手。

德纳第站在门外，阴冷地俯视着他。

“你来得太慢了，这个我已经干掉了。”格朗泰尔佯装轻松地说。他向后一坐，手够到爱潘妮丢下的枪。

德纳第露出几近甜蜜的假笑。他把冲锋枪像玩具一样在手里掂着，蹲下来，摸索那具死尸。他掏出一块怀表，仔细看了看它的成色，收进怀里。在格朗泰尔几乎以为德纳第要相信他时，厨子慢慢地说：“我在窗外看到的那个可是长头发的。”

“啥？”

“你知道我在说啥。”德纳第说。他像扭断人脖子那样一拉柯尔特转轮的顶部，把枪口对准了格朗泰尔：“我婆娘生的那小魔鬼就在这。你把她藏哪去了？”

“我不懂你在说什么。这儿只有你我两个活人。”格朗泰尔说，“如果你不在三秒之内放下枪，只有我一个。”

他的手已经抓紧了爱潘妮小巧的手枪，但这开枪位置对他很不利。两成几率他比德纳第快，七成几率德纳第比他快，一成几率德纳第和他同归于尽。

德纳第眯着眼睛考虑着什么。也许是爱潘妮会不会突然从某个角落跳出来，为了这个叛徒给她爹一枪。答案显然是不会：他的嘴角浮出一抹冷笑。

“海米说活着的你更值钱。”德纳第嘲弄道，“不——”

一声枪响。

格朗泰尔扑过去抓住了德纳第的枪，后者捂着手腕，痛嚎着，跪在了地上。格朗泰尔猛地一脚踩在他肚子上，用枪托狠砸他的脑袋。德纳第不吭声了。格朗泰尔大汗淋漓，一屁股坐到了地上。

“不用骂我，他没死。”格朗泰尔喘着粗气说，“出来吧，安灼拉。”

安灼拉从窗户里翻了进来。格朗泰尔看着他的阿波罗从战火中走来，衣领没有一丝褶皱，依然高贵、美丽。

也许吧。

“他们已经发现我没杀你了。”格朗泰尔说，“你不用一直戴着假胡子。”

“噢。”安灼拉说。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们不是没有一起睡过。”安灼拉说。

“所以，”爱潘妮双手抱胸，“你们在联合车站就是拿这胡子骗过普吕戎的？”

安灼拉说：“是。”

格朗泰尔说：“还有一条裙子。我穿的。”

“我不想知道。”爱潘妮说。

“等一下，我之前就想问了。”安灼拉说，“我听到老德纳第说海米·维斯。难道你父亲不是和你一边的吗？”

爱潘妮咬了咬嘴唇。格朗泰尔以为她会说“这不关你事，条子”，但她说：“老头子杀了个警官，让我顶罪。我没满十八岁，不会被判死刑。冉阿让贿赂了法官和陪审团，救了我。我就带着伽弗洛什跑了。”

安灼拉沉默了一段足够格朗泰尔觉得不安的时间。他碰碰安灼拉，发现警官愤怒得发抖，盯着地上的德纳第，像是眼里要射出雷电。

“他怎么能？”安灼拉重复道，“他怎么能这样对他的女儿？”

他因为意识到让爱潘妮诉诸他所信服的法律是不可能的，他的质问一时又是苍白的而更出离愤怒了。

“我剁了他一节手指头。”爱潘妮哼了一声，“外面有多少条子？”

安灼拉猛地抬头看着她。他像是现在才突然意识到他必须亲手放走一个罪犯，只因为这个罪犯帮助过格朗泰尔。愧疚感使格朗泰尔的心沉到了脚底。

“就知道问你也没用。别那副表情。就算你现在铐住我我也有办法逃走，我们只是给彼此省点时间。"爱潘妮踢了一脚昏在地上的德纳第，"你不会白跑一趟，把我老头铐走吧。”

安灼拉嘴唇抿得死紧。他的精神震动着，但他的外表依然像一尊大理石雕像一样沉静。过了一会，他一把抓起德纳第的后领，朝他们道：“你们在这等着。藏好，不要出来。我去把他交给马吕斯，其他警察清场之后我回来找你们。”

“等等。”爱潘妮说，“马吕斯是你同事？”

“是。怎么了？”

爱潘妮揉了揉她的鼻子。“没什么。”她轻声说，“走吧。”

格朗泰尔像见了鬼一样看着爱潘妮。她什么时候用这种语气说话过？

安灼拉留下狐疑的一瞥，走向门外。

“安灼拉！”格朗泰尔叫道，“要是他赖你跟我为虎作伥，说你的警官证是我偷的，你跟我一点关系都没有。”

安灼拉骤然停住，转头盯着他，眼里喷射出火焰。格朗泰尔的胸膛猛烈地起伏着。他知道安灼拉为什么愤怒：德纳第一时半会不会醒。而安灼拉正直，但不愚蠢，他自有办法对质。格朗泰尔这么说是向年轻的警长强调，安灼拉必须撇清跟醉汉每一丝每一缕的关系。

安灼拉走了。

爱潘妮背对着格朗泰尔走回她原先的藏身处，翻身跳进去。格朗泰尔紧随其后，拉上箱子遮住他们。

“喂，条子。”爱潘妮讽刺地叫他，“你的档案还在瓦让的书房里。”

格朗泰尔的心跳漏了一拍。爱潘妮在建议一种把他从地狱里拉出来的可能性。难如登天，但他已经没什么好失去了的。

“谢谢你，潘妮。”他喃喃地说，“瓦让今晚怎么没来？”

爱潘妮凝视着一片黑暗。她说：“我不能什么都告诉你了，格朗泰尔。”

她是她和格朗泰尔中更有勇气的那个，所以由她来宣布一段友谊的结束。

安灼拉把德纳第送走，只身回来告诉他们警方要来清场。他叫他们到附近的俄亥俄街湖滩去等着。爱潘妮不愿和他们多打照面，一离开码头就溜了。安灼拉来湖滩后，格朗泰尔告诉他：“德纳第没缺手指头。”

“我明白。当我把德纳第押上警车的时候，我看得一清二楚。”安灼拉说，“她想让我相信司法者和执法者不能惩处德纳第，但民间正义审判了他。”

爱潘妮只是不想让安灼拉可怜她。格朗泰尔摇摇头，说：“你想必不接受这审判的结果咯，太阳神？”

出乎他意料的是，安灼拉只是长久地凝视着波光粼粼的湖面。

“我知道正义不在氓匪手中，也不在官僚手中。我以为作为警察，尽管我们中暴力和腐败之徒猖獗，只要还有人刚正不阿，正义总能得到一丝维护。我尽我所能保护民众。

“但法律的公正在爱潘妮·德纳第的身上失败了。我们的公正，在你的身上也失败了。成为警察的时候，我以我的荣耀发誓，我永不背叛我的警徽，我的正直，公众委以我的信任。我必使任何人对其行为负责，包括我自己[1]。但我必须撒谎。我必须污蔑你——而你也要求我那么做——告诉我的同事我被你威胁、囚禁和偷窃，才有可能为你洗刷冤屈。为了那一天的到来，我滥用武力，擅离职守，纵容罪犯。

安灼拉看着他。整座城市的灯火坠进他碧蓝如洗的眼里。

“我不后悔我为你做的，格朗泰尔。在我无所知的黑暗中，你牺牲的远比这更多。我们建立的秩序和制度成为了一张罗网。卑鄙和压迫水一样从网中滑走，正义和公平却被网住了。

“所以，回答你的问题。我绝不接受复仇式的民间审判。然而此时、此地，我信仰的审判程式不能给这个姑娘带来正义。”

格朗泰尔像触碰神像的脚尖似的小心地伸出手，碰到安灼拉的肩胛。他的手像一名朝圣者，缓缓向上滑。

安灼拉平静而坚定地把他的手按在自己肩上。

“我猜你也不用我劝你重拾信仰什么的，你心里清楚着呢。再说我也不是干这行的料。”格朗泰尔说，“我这几年学到一件事。谁都会无能为力。哪怕你也会。所以别相信你能做到什么，相信你为什么而做吧。

“别想行动或结果本身。想想那些虚无缥缈的东西，未来的正义啦曙光啦什么的。你看不到你奋斗的结果，一个月、一年、可能一辈子都看不到。但你要假装你和别人的血不是白流的。没准哪天人们就会踩在你的坟墓上，他们会忘了你，但那天他们会是笑着的。”

他尴尬起来。他活成了什么样子，又有什么资格给安灼拉指导？“行啦，别信我。我靠这个念头活了几年，结果沙威一死我就完蛋了。”

“我确实没有信你说的。”安灼拉回答。

格朗泰尔早有预料地从鼻子喷出一声笑来。

“你说得不错，有一天秩序会改变。鲜血所分娩的黎明会取代黑暗。但我并非假装，而是坚信。”

安灼拉侧过身体，拥抱格朗泰尔。冷风消失在他的手臂和胸口之外。

“而那一天他们会记得你。我发誓。”

“……你哭了吗，格朗泰尔？”

“我——阿——阿嚏！”

“……我们是不是应该早点回去？”

“是，是的，对不起我只是该死的——阿嚏！——有点冷，我穿着被血浇透的衬衫呢……回哪去？”

“我家。”

“绝对不行。你还想让你的脖子留在脑袋上吗，太阳神？咱们得找个酒店。”

“没有酒店会收留一个血人。”

“行吧。就一晚。”

“格朗泰尔？格朗泰尔，我忘了告诉你，你必须要看看这个——”

“老天啊，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔说着掀开浴帘，露出湿淋淋的脑袋，“我在洗澡呢。如果你不是脱得一干二净准备和我一起洗就最好——”

一个安灼拉拿着文件僵在原地，从头红到脚尖。

“是赞美你的，呃，身躯，和大卫一样匀称俊美的意思。”格朗泰尔说，“没有性暗示。”

“啊，噢，好。”

“等我洗完再看？”

“等你洗完再看。”

安灼拉步履僵硬地出去了。

格朗泰尔一屁股坐回浴缸底。他比安灼拉好一点，只从头红到了脖子。

他洗完澡，小心翼翼地走出浴室。他怀着类似旧情人重新相会的隐秘喜悦发现安灼拉的住处一年多以来丝毫未变。

“过来看这个，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉坐在桌前翻一叠档案，“我这些天发现沙威整个一九二四年都在追查瓦让，而他们角逐的关键似乎是瓦让一笔可疑的巨额资金流入。沙威掌握了关键证据，但在那场爆炸中被毁掉了……”

格朗泰尔瞅着安灼拉白皙如大理石的脸颊，没有一丝潮红。进入工作状态下的安灼拉显然已经完全忘记了浴室里发生的事。他又庆幸又失落。

“一本账簿。”格朗泰尔说，“他们在找的是一份账簿，由瓦让的会计师加西亚保管，由于十二月三日发生在底特律的私酒交易被警方劫断，最终落入沙威手里。那份账簿的信息足够让瓦让入狱七年。这不完全是配得上一个教父副手的刑罚，但是往往是处置他们可行性最高的办法。沙威是你会叫做孤胆英雄的那种，南卢普区警署当时看过那份报告的只有他。瓦让为了一并毁灭人证物证，安排了那场爆炸。”

安灼拉看着他。

“人人都知道。”格朗泰尔安慰他，“没事的，你才上任警长半年。还有时间学。”

安灼拉直到洗完澡出来都没跟他再说一句话。

“你不用拿着枪守夜，安灼拉。今晚就算是黑手党也要睡觉。”格朗泰尔说，“他们毕竟不是你。”

“这是讽刺还是表扬？”

“表扬。”

安灼拉恼火地说：“我知道是讽刺。”

“那你还问？”

“为了讽刺。”

“好，嗯，很成功。”格朗泰尔打个哈欠。他真的困了：“我拿你的枕头去沙发上睡了？”

“我们不是没有一起睡过。”

格朗泰尔完全清醒了。

安灼拉用“我只是实话实说”的表情看着他。格朗泰尔觉得自己眼花了。为什么他看起来对扳回一局有那么点得意？

结局是格朗泰尔直挺挺地仰躺着看天花板：“我明天会给你做早餐的。”

“我们只是睡了一张床。”安灼拉说，“我们没有做爱。”

“哦，我都快忘了。”

他们同时想把自己的舌头咬掉。

“格朗泰尔？”

“睡吧，求你了。他们今晚真的不会来。”

“是另一件事。你说瓦让很早就拿到你的档案了，但一直没有动你。为什么他突然决定要处理你了？”

“别问了，安灼拉。你不用知道。这一点儿都不重要。”

安灼拉沉默了一会：“因为你救了我？”

“我几乎爱你爱到要死了。”格朗泰尔咕哝道，“如果你能不那么聪明一点，我就完全爱你爱到要死了。”

安灼拉僵硬得像一尊雕像。

格朗泰尔困得完全不知道他说了什么。他循着动物寻找温暖的本能翻身找到什么温热的东西，抱住了。他很熟练，因为这不是他第一次做这事。在他没有精力思考的时候，他丝毫不介意安灼拉给他带来困顿、带来危险、带来众叛亲离。他感激这一切。安灼拉让他一年多来头一次明白他还怕死。他还想活。但现在他精疲力尽，只想沉沉睡去。

一只手放上他的后脑，轻轻抚了抚。他哼哼了两声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]我以我的荣耀发誓……包括我自己：摘自警察就职宣誓。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安灼拉有两个关于格朗泰尔的认识：一、他和格朗泰尔确定了关系。二、格朗泰尔死了。

“你有茴香酒吗？”格朗泰尔在厨房里问道。他需要一杯卡瑞托[1]或者茴香酒咖啡定定神：穿安灼拉深红的旧睡袍让他心神不宁。他昨晚便是穿着安灼拉的睡衣入睡的，但芝加哥港的火拼累坏他了。他什么都不记得，心脏今早才有力气猛跳不止。

安灼拉没吭声。格朗泰尔又叫了一遍：“安灼拉？”

恍惚的安灼拉摇了摇脑袋，看见他手里的瓷杯：“没有。你要加咖啡里吗？”

可怜的。格朗泰尔想。就算他的太阳神自以为钢铁之躯，在一个神经紧绷的夜晚之后也会精神衰弱。

“意大利和西班牙人的喝法。”他耸耸肩，表示可以用一杯美式咖啡糊弄。安灼拉浓烈带青草香的咖啡其实不赖。格朗泰尔不知道他听从了一年半以前那句“给自己找点工作以外的事干，比如热咖啡”的胡话。

“意大利裔？”安灼拉的目光在他脸上搜寻意大利人硕大的鼻子和深邃的眼眶。卡彭觉得意大利男人才能胜任高位，就像奥地利大公觉得只有哈布斯堡家人才能继承王位。

“a volte[2]. ”格朗泰尔被他看得颤了颤。他把坚硬的法国面包和厚切辣熏肠端给他——安灼拉特地声明不要培根。“我跟他们说我妈是西西里移民。但我不知道她是什么人，只知道我们曾经住在小意大利[3]。我们进城说英语，在小意大利说意语，回家说西语。所以你当她是西班牙人吧。”

“她从没告诉你吗？”

“她说那不重要。血统是血统，我是我。显然她一点儿没想让我做个有责任感的男人。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩。在他问清楚以前，她就被打死了。也许是三K党，也许是街头流氓，也许是债主。芝加哥有无数不知凶手的女人死去。妈妈留了全尸，够幸运了。

他没有什么可怀念的，所以他再适合当卧底不过了。

格朗泰尔想他没流露出悲恸，因为安灼拉专注得几乎让他融化地看着他，说：“她说的不错。血脉不能决定你的身份。”

“这是什么文摘还是经验之谈？”

安灼拉居然笑了。格朗泰尔担忧地发觉他今天早上不太对，希望别是火拼撞到了头。

“我父母是法裔移民。他们不让我读警校，因为他们不想让我给别的国家卖命。但无关地域或种族，任何地方的公正都需要有人守卫。”

格朗泰尔想象着十七岁的安灼拉如何涨红了脸和父母争论。安灼拉看起来是晚熟的那种。他那时应该瘦些，小些，金发再柔软些。

“然后你给他们上了一堂政治哲学入门？”

“我连夜离家出走了，只带了二十美金。”安灼拉说，“父亲写信来教训我。但我圣诞节平安回家的时候，他们一个不字也没说了。”

格朗泰尔上下打量着他。

“爱你真是种痛苦的幸福，是吧，阿波罗？”

吓人的是安灼拉不仅耳朵红了，还笨拙地在桌子底下用脚碰了碰格朗泰尔的。

整个白天他们过得相当平静。普通人的周日就该是这样：早餐、读报、一点运动、和家人相处。除开格朗泰尔读的报纸头版新闻是他们参与的火拼，安灼拉的运动是给格朗泰尔配上三四把刀子和反复检查枪械，而他们也不是家人而是警察与（名义上的）罪犯以外，一切都相当不错。相当平静。

安灼拉讨厌平静。

“不行，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔捂住脸，“你想死的话别为了我而死，求你了。”

“你有别的办法吗？”

格朗泰尔意识到他的确孤立无援。没有同伙，没有情报来源，离开这间房子都举步维艰——指不定什么时候他就会被射死在五十五街街角的水果摊上。

“没有。”他叹气道。

“那我们就在你的肩膀好全之后去瓦让家把档案偷出来。”安灼拉伸过手去，略微用力捏住他的肩膀，“疼吗？”

“别去了，太他妈疼了。”还心跳加速。

“不要胡闹。”

格朗泰尔懊恼地说：“你还不如想个办法把我运到加拿大去靠谱一点儿。不是说他们杀不着我——只是手伸到加拿大去对卡彭也有点麻烦。而且这等于给他们递橄榄枝了，你知道吧？我再没可能惹他们，他们也不用惹我。”

“你值得远比仅仅保全性命更多的东西，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉坚定地说，“人们所知的不是完整的你。你卧底期间所做的事值得恢复它们应有的荣耀，所以我必须把你的档案拿回来。”

格朗泰尔缩了缩脖子盯着自己的脚：“你是不是要给我捧个奖杯出来了？”

“现在还没有。”安灼拉郑重地说，“但快了。”

由是加拿大从格朗泰尔的计划中消失了，但睡觉前他的脑子里又冒出了一个新的，或者说旧的计划。

“操。”格朗泰尔脑袋刚沾到枕头就骂道，“我忘了今晚该去旅馆睡的。”

坐在床边翻档案的安灼拉侧过脸看着他：“你打算让我和你去吗？”

“不行，太阳神。你得留在这。不能让他们发现你在给我提供庇护。”

“我不允许，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉合上文件，“你不能贸然把自己置于没有人保护的境地。”

格朗泰尔刚张口，安灼拉的一只手就在被子下牢牢握住了他的。

格朗泰尔无力地说：“如果你坚持，我们可以一起去酒店。”

“那和我们一起待在这有什么区别吗？”

“没有。老天啊，你给我下了什么毒药？我居然说不过你。这是会是我一生的耻辱。”

“这只是第一次。”安灼拉冷静地说。

安灼拉剃干净胡须时，格朗泰尔没醒。安灼拉冲咖啡时，格朗泰尔没醒。安灼拉打上领带时，格朗泰尔还是没醒。（他会遗憾错过了观赏云石雕像更衣的。）被子堪堪盖在他塌下去的后腰，露出受伤的肩膀和大片脊背。

“格朗泰尔？醒醒。”安灼拉推他，“我得去上班了。你知道武器都放在哪里。不要把窗帘拉开。”

“嗯唔唔唔。”格朗泰尔埋在枕头里说。

安灼拉挽起袖子。

“干啥？”格朗泰尔睡眼惺忪地抬起头。

“让你完全清醒。你现在不能保护自己。”

格朗泰尔砰地把头摔回床上，手从枕头底下捣鼓出一把格洛克指着天花板。

“那是我的枪。你什么时候顺来的？”

“我是个杀手。”

安灼拉看了他一会。

“你是个警察。”最后他说，揉了揉格朗泰尔的脑袋，“注意安全。”

“嗯唔唔唔。”格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉走了。十五分钟之后格朗泰尔意识到“他妈的安灼拉居然揉了我的脑袋”，吓得猛地跳起来，一脑袋撞在床板上。

安灼拉惊讶地发现他迅速习惯了格朗泰尔入侵他的生活。从离开警校的集体宿舍起他再也没有和人同住过，也没有花过如此多的时间记挂别人，除了潜在受害者或凶手。早晨身边有个四仰八叉的活人感觉不赖。能在自己的餐桌上吃到意大利烤牛膝肉配羽衣甘蓝很好。在他加班的时候，有个人会在他边上晃悠，说“定制皮鞋能告诉你一个人的所有细节”或者“这像是铁牙的手法，我的老熟人”，令他心情畅快得惊人。

当然，现在想这个有些晚了——在格朗泰尔对他说了那番话，而他默认接受了之后。格朗泰尔，令人意外地，在关系的进展上很保守。除了他犯困的时候，只要安灼拉触碰他，他就会惊得一颤。安灼拉对亲密关系一窍不通，但常识告诉他一般情侣——无论性别——要更狂野一点。

夜风呼啸，树木幽咽着瑟瑟抖动，柏油路上的水潭像一个个诡异的、闪着荧光的陷阱。安灼拉厚重的风衣后摆完全扬了起来，他按住平顶呢帽继续往家走。他没想到自己会是主动的那个。好在他很乐意。

他的思绪在看见住处时停住了。

格朗泰尔从不忘记拉窗帘。

安灼拉给点三八警枪上膛，紧贴墙根蹲跪下来，顺着窗户朝里瞧。餐厅的灯安静地亮着，椅子摔倒了。大团血渍溅在挂钟和地毯上。隐约地，撞击声不断从卧室方向传来。没有人声。

安灼拉用手指抹了一下窗檐。新鲜的、湿润的皮鞋印，朝向草坪，延伸往外。有人进屋后从餐厅的窗子逃离。雨一小时内才下，来访者刚走不久。安灼拉的喉咙发紧。如果他们得逞了……

他从窗户进屋。逆着地板上一行匆忙的脚印，他来到卧室门口。门被关上了，血渍一点点地从门缝下溢出。

安灼拉手脚冰冷，心完全沉到了谷底。愤怒烧灼着他，让他麻木，但镇定得可怕。

他一手举枪，一手按下门把手。他想没有动静地开门，但门板被什么东西堵住了。他刚要用力一推，但转念改变了主意。他轻手轻脚地原路离开。

如果杀手在卧室里——他冷酷地制止自己想象那个画面——之后从餐厅离开，卧室的门不可能关着还从内里被挡住。有什么东西——他不愿称之为人——还在里面。开门就正中了埋伏。

他绕到后院。两行脚印指向被击得粉碎的卧室窗户，玻璃渣落满家具和地板。衣架折断了。墙上有几个弹孔。卧室门的底部被床挡住，他只能看见鲜血，以及半颗黑色卷发的后脑。

他完全听不见自己的呼吸了。

房内通往浴室的门紧闭着。安灼拉知道他该做什么了。

雨在这空档又下了起来，几线雨水落在他脸上。安灼拉悄然翻进窗户，走向浴室。他的脑海里轰然作响，血液沸腾嘶吼的声音比他的动静更大。他们怎么敢——

一只手抓住了他的脚腕。

格朗泰尔，手臂还流着血，灰头土脸地从床底下探出头来。他朝安灼拉苦笑了一下：“似曾相识啊，太阳神。”

两个街区外，警笛的嘶鸣正向他们迫近。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]卡瑞托：加渣酿白兰地和茴香酒等酒精饮料的特色意大利咖啡。  
> [2]a volte：意大利语，“有时”。  
> [3]小意大利：意大利移民聚居地。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格朗泰尔宣称要全美国的黑帮来追杀他，而他和安灼拉做的事确实显出了这个苗头。

警笛远去了。安灼拉走进卧室，谨慎地随手带上门。他的金发湿漉漉地贴在脸上。格朗泰尔已经拿床单把恰好也一头黑色卷发的尸体包裹起来，手臂上的割伤结了浓黑的血痂。安灼拉把他按到床上坐着，径直去浴室拿了医药箱剪开他的袖子，一语不发。

“解决了？”格朗泰尔故作轻松地问。他的嗓音单薄得像一张纸。

“邻居只听到了枪声。我告诉他们是我的枪走火了。我明天上班再去补上笔录。”

谎报案情，隐瞒死亡。格朗泰尔想。他能把他的警察逼到什么地步啊？

“抱歉，我的同僚太不专业了。他们不知道新手才用枪，高手都用刀子[1]。要只用刀子就没这事——”他比了个割喉的动作。

“停下！”安灼拉怒吼道，一手抓住了他的。他的钳制紧得可怕，掌心冰冷。

他们的喉结都上下滚了滚。安灼拉凑得更近了，肩膀耸起，鼻孔翕张，瞳仁里喷着方才他压抑的全部怒火。他的吐息喷在格朗泰尔脸上，犹如一头雄狮嗅闻他散发血腥味的猎物。“这就是你面对死亡的样子？用戏谑假装危险、黑暗，都不存在。假装不知道我经历了什么，假装你什么也没经历。你骗不了我，格朗泰尔。”

“你说谁的死？”格朗泰尔道，“这具尸体的，还是我的？”

“他过去的死，和你未来的死。”

格朗泰尔惶遽而滑稽地看着安灼拉。

“蛆闻不到尸臭味，我闻不到死亡。看你多愤怒啊，阿喀琉斯。我什么都没经历。”

安灼拉的指头嵌进了格朗泰尔的肉里。在格朗泰尔想着安灼拉要咒骂他不可理喻的时候，两瓣嘴唇覆在他豁开的伤口上。

“你经历过一切。让它们回来吧。”安灼拉说，“当它们扑向你的时候，我会接住你。”

无论格朗泰尔想说什么，滑到嘴边就成了“安灼拉”。

安灼拉的嘴唇柔韧、干燥。比出膛的子弹更不可耐的热力烧灼着格朗泰尔久未经酒精润泽的口腔，他咝咝地抽着冷气。他吮吸安灼拉的舌头，痛恨自己只有用在床伴身上的、流俗的吻技，而他现在恨不得把自己嵌进安灼拉的血肉和骨骼中。一吻毕后他像被煅烧过，完全仰躺在了床上，颤抖着想事情为什么会变成这样，但也想不出第二种结局。而安灼拉伏在他身上，手指穿进他的发间，不断安抚地抚摸他的头皮。他脸上写满比格朗泰尔更甚的羞赧，若非如此他会继续低头亲吻格朗泰尔的眼睫、鼻梁和下颌。

“差点被谋杀就能叫你吻我？”格朗泰尔哆嗦着说，“我要全美国的黑帮来追杀我。”

最终果然是安灼拉说“不，现在不行，还有一具尸体在脚边”，而格朗泰尔故作嘲讽地说“是啊，我杀的”的时候，安灼拉重重捏了一把他的手。安灼拉情感的闸门——格朗泰尔从来不知道有这种东西存在——被那一个吻给撬开了，他竟然开始焦躁：焦躁如何处理尸体，焦躁逃走的那个人是不是已经通风报信，焦躁格朗泰尔还有多少个晚上好活。格朗泰尔看着安灼拉又一次用因出汗变得湿热的手抹过他的脸，做出了决定。

“今晚就去。”格朗泰尔以叫他自己惊讶的坦率说，“只能是今晚。这人是卡彭手下的纽扣人[2]。如果我们运气好，逃走的那个还没把消息传回到瓦让的耳朵里。等明天他们发现派出的打手没有回来，瓦让会变成你最不想与之作对的那种人。”

安灼拉一怔：“如果他们已经知道了怎么办？”

“不是每个人都能和你一样二十四小时工作的。”格朗泰尔笑了。当他把安灼拉和自己推向危险的深渊中时，安灼拉带来的一阵温暖竟让他还笑得出来。“这个点调不了几个活人到私宅来，他们也想不到我们会这么快出动。这个——”他指着自己的胳膊，“也不碍事。只是皮肉伤。”

安灼拉的脸上闪着熠熠神采。格朗泰尔在怂恿这名理想家，但他为此雀跃。他思考了用不了多久，便问：“什么时候出发？”

安灼拉把车停在一个街区之外，和格朗泰尔步行过去。瓦让的房子被一圈宽广的石墙包围着。暴雨让墙体变得湿滑，但浓雾让潜入更容易。果不其然和平常一样没有戒备，格朗泰尔觉得自己赌对了。格朗泰尔指给安灼拉看二楼的书房。书房的灯已经熄了。他来过这，瓦让在那里接见他。现在他们又在这里，兜里插着两支经过消音处理的点二二。这是很不黑手党的作风。他的理智告诉他这是一场注定失败的任务，但他居然已预支了凯旋的欢心。在安灼拉身边让他感觉他无所不能。

“找东西的事我来办。”格朗泰尔告诉安灼拉，“瓦让有一套自己的文件编码规则。我知道的不如爱潘妮的多，但如果运气好，就够用了。你来放哨，行吗，太阳神？二楼是'家人'的地方，保镖只会从你左手边的楼梯口上来。瓦让和他的姑娘住在二楼。他的女儿是个‘平民’[3]，但你得小心点瓦让，他已经老了，但连一台牛车都能掀翻。”

“你习惯这么发号施令吗？”安灼拉问。

“完全不。”

安灼拉看了他一眼：“你至少会是个总警司。等你复职以后我必须习惯。”

格朗泰尔目瞪口呆。

安灼拉用手背擦擦脸，顺着外墙钢梯爬上去了。格朗泰尔吞咽了一下口水，跟上他。强韧的爬山虎能支撑半个人的体重，于是格朗泰尔单脚踩着楼梯，一手攀着青藤，一手从窗户两扇锁扣的结合处把锁拧开。安灼拉瞪着他，格朗泰尔耸耸肩表示非法入室是相当实用的技能。他们溜了进去，小心地不让雨水打湿太多东西。书房就在半层楼上走廊尽头。

一盏灯光啪地从某扇房门后亮起。

安灼拉一把抓住格朗泰尔，他们消失在楼梯拐角下方。轻款的脚步声走了几步。一个金发姑娘的面庞出现在楼梯上，向他们藏身的黑暗一瞥，消失了。又是脚步声，开门声。

安灼拉极低声地问：“她怎么在？”

“她是珂赛特·瓦让。”格朗泰尔莫名其妙地更小声回答，“冉·瓦让的养女。”

“她是珂赛特·割风。”安灼拉说，“马吕斯·彭眉胥的女友。”

“你们警局完蛋了。”

“马吕斯不知道家里的事。如果你们要找他麻烦，是不可能的。”一个温柔的声音从楼上传来，“晚上好，先生们。是格朗泰尔先生和你的朋友吗？”

安灼拉刚想开口，格朗泰尔捅了捅他让他别出声。

柔软的女声说：“请问二位愿意现在活着见我，还是等会死着见我？”

爱潘妮没和这姑娘少混。

格朗泰尔叹了口气，跟在安灼拉后面走上二楼。书房的门开着。珂赛特坐在她父亲的办公桌后，睡裙胸口绣着一朵红色细蔷薇，牛奶般白皙的小手搂着一只灰色的幼猫。她面颊柔软得像桃子上的茸茸细毛。真美得像个天使。她朝他们仰起脸来。

“我知道你们想要什么。可这是不可能的，格朗泰尔先生。在你背叛了家族之后。”

管事的成了她？格朗泰尔挑挑眉毛。稀奇，瓦让不在家。

“你们没有权利扣押属于警署的文件。”安灼拉厉声说，“这件事不再在我们的容忍范围之内。”

珂赛特抿了抿嘴唇：“这不是我们办事的规矩。他利用了我们的信任和宽容，不尊重的行为要受到惩罚。”

格朗泰尔估计这是第一次有人跟她这么说话。他刚想插嘴，就听到了背后细微的响动。他瞥了一眼书柜旁微微晃动的铃绳，想着这下麻烦了。他咬重了那个动词：“希望我们不用开火就能拿到它。”

安灼拉瞥了一眼他。

“你们拿不到它。”珂赛特亮晶晶的眼睛看着他们，“但你们可以开火。”

没等身后的枪戳到他脊梁骨上，安灼拉就弯身猛地一个肘记，打中一个保镖的下腹，代价是一记拳头砸在了他的后胸。他闷哼一声，以拳相待。格朗泰尔则翻身抓住他后面的枪管向下一掰。下一秒他就意识到做错了。他本能在出其不意中把枪扭进自己手里，但受伤的胳膊削弱了他的力气。他给打手的腕骨添上一记手刀，枪才落地。但马上打手就扑向同样空手的他。

一丝血从安灼拉的嘴角流下。安灼拉抓住另一个保镖的脑袋，膝盖猛地撞击在他的胸骨上。他没来得及开枪就晕了下去。珂赛特在，保镖为了避免误伤十分节制子弹，而近战中安灼拉也没机会开枪。他一扭头就看见第三个保镖绞索般的双手掐紧格朗泰尔的脖子，像晃一个沙袋一样把格朗泰尔的脑袋撞在保险箱上。

格朗泰尔头疼得像是一颗被刀劈开的水果。那男人正要撞第二次，结果他手一松，嘴里涌出血泡，软软地倒下去。这人已没了呼吸。森冷流过格朗泰尔的骨髓。他抬起头。

在他面前，安灼拉站在倒下的打手中间，衣服破损，嘴角挂了一道彩。他举着枪，白烟还未散尽。枪管像警徽上的银星，闪着冷酷的十字型光芒。

为他杀人。

他终于把安灼拉推到了这一步。

安灼拉有些踉跄地向珂赛特走近了几步。而珂赛特坐在原位，平静地看着他。血没有一滴溅到她身上。幼猫凄厉地尖叫。

“快走，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔喘着粗气说。下一步安灼拉会做什么？杀掉这个姑娘吗？他朋友的爱人？哪怕是黑手党也不会杀家族争斗中的平民。

安灼拉有些茫然地看了一眼格朗泰尔，转向珂赛特。

“我们只想要档案。”

“我不会让你动家父的东西的。”珂赛特轻缓地说，“除非你有本事让我死在这里。”

格朗泰尔扑过去，撞倒了安灼拉。他站立时脖颈高的地方，一柄匕首挥了过去。格朗泰尔的肺因剧烈喘气而疼痛。他使尽全身力气一脚横扫刚爬起来的攻击者的腿，踢得他后退了几步。

“求你了，走吧！”格朗泰尔恳求着。他退缩了。安灼拉犹豫了片刻，把格朗泰尔从地上扯起来，迅速地从窗户翻出去。几声枪响在他们身后爆开，碎木屑和石灰掉进格朗泰尔的衣领里。

他们没命地跑。跑进雨里，翻过篱笆，跑上街道，跑进树丛。格朗泰尔跌了一跤，双手撑地跪在地上。安灼拉想要扶格朗泰尔站起来，但格朗泰尔做不到。他鼻子和头发淌水，全身透湿，头疼欲裂，刀伤开裂。他的掌心和膝盖磨破了，血争先恐后地渗进雨水里。

他失败了，彻头彻尾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]新手才用枪，高手都用刀子：摘自《两杆大烟枪》。  
> [2]纽扣人：打手。  
> [3]平民：黑手党家族中不参与争斗的人。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们完蛋了但他们在做爱。

瓦让的人没追上来，他们安全了。格朗泰尔摔进车里。安灼拉砰地关上门，坐进另一边。他怒火熊熊，似乎要把方向盘上的皮革套撕碎。

“你为什么要制止我？”他质问道，“就差一点！不会有比那更好的机会了。你前一刻还头脑清醒，信心十足，为什么下一分钟就退缩了？我差一点就能从珂赛特那里拿到你的档案——”

安灼拉说的话听在格朗泰尔耳朵里，像一个天真的孩子在说话。“你拿不到的。她不会交给你。她从不说假话。那么你要怎么办？杀了她？再杀一个人？”

“如果我不动手，那个保镖就会杀了你！”安灼拉的眼里闪过一丝压抑的悲痛，像一道闪电劈进风暴翻涌的海洋，又被隐没：“而她是个罪犯。”

“她是个平民！”格朗泰尔嘲笑般高声道，“她还是你朋友的女人！”

他用力擦掉眼睛前面的雨水。安灼拉眼里所有事情都是表面上那样独立的单个事件，想不到背后肮脏血腥的捕食链。“你杀了她，然后怎么办？你知道她可能还动了什么手脚吗？你能从瓦让家活着出来吗？你还打算要你银光闪闪的警徽吗？警局兜不住你了，安灼拉。你想变成跟我一个鬼样？你在两头都完了，你躲到太平洋海底瓦让也会把你抓出来，一片片剜掉你的肉。”

安灼拉一把抓住格朗泰尔的衣领，把他搡在窗玻璃上。格朗泰尔受伤的后脑疼得他天旋地转。安灼拉怒喝道：“我知道我在干什么！等我们拿了档案，我们就不再是独个在打斗。我们可以离开，警方会庇护我们。瓦让或者卡彭的手再长也伸不到千里之外。总有人会站在这边。你太久没有看到这样的人了，所以不相信。但这不代表他们就不存在！”

安灼拉松开手。他的怒气凝结起来，眼里闪着寒冷刺骨的光芒：“你向那些人屈服太久了。而我不会像你一样。”

“不错，继续说。”格朗泰尔捂着后脑，“你凭什么认为他们会帮你？收买你家门外的一个出租车司机就能要了你的命。你就这么像条野狗一样地死了，干的好事坏事都没人记得。你以为你什么都懂吗？”

“不。”安灼拉冷冰冰地说，把车钥匙插进锁孔里，“我同样不认为你能懂，格朗泰尔。”

格朗泰尔瘫了下去，完全陷在座椅里。雨水灌进伤口。热血从他身上不知道什么部位一点点地流失。他不在乎了。“我他妈的再明白不过了。你才是什么都不明白的那个毛头小子，拿着万分之一的可能性当真实。结束了，安灼拉。瓦让已经知道我们抱着什么打算，偷他的东西再也不可能了。他们会把文件放到一个没人能找到的地方。然后他们会派人来。运气好的话，杀我。运气不好的话，连你一起。”

他转头看着安灼拉。

“这一切都结束了。”

他总是这样。当他做出什么努力，永远会失败。他只能随波逐流。

安灼拉布满血丝的眼睛盯着他。几秒钟后他像暴怒的天神一甩头发，猛地踩下油门。

他们无话地处理掉尸体和血迹后天已薄薄亮了，冷漠的黄光倾吞大地。现在哪怕叫人来修窗户都很危险，哪都有卡彭或者维斯的人。他们只能之后用废木条钉上去。格朗泰尔倒在床上。他的肉体和精神都如同被卡车碾过，只想和死了一样睡过去。

安灼拉一把把他扯起来丢进车上，他的胳膊被拽得疼得要死。格朗泰尔真的跟死尸一样毫无反抗，也没力气问话。如果安灼拉受够他了打算杀人抛尸，他也不会惊讶。不，可能有点惊讶。安灼拉把他扭送警局比较合理。

安灼拉也沉默着踩下油门。以那辆破车的性能来说他的速度是风驰电掣。他要开的路好似横插进某个魔幻的时空，永远没有尽头。格朗泰尔太困了，就算安灼拉打算把他从路边丢下去他也不会介意。他放任自己睡了过去。中途他被安灼拉推醒，问他芝加哥哪家酒店是安全的。

“都不安全。躲到哪他们都能过来把我从左耳朵割到右耳朵。你把我丢芝加哥河里吧。”格朗泰尔说，歪了歪疼得嗡嗡作响的脑袋又睡着了。

他又被安灼拉拎下车，惊惧地发现他在芝加哥以外。天色已经大亮，人烟稀少的林肯伍德镇里不知道从哪冒出来一家摩托旅馆。

“你把我晾在这自生自灭相当不错啊。”格朗泰尔被安灼拉拿着房门钥匙揪上楼时大笑着说，“有酒吗？哪儿搞得到渣酿白兰地？黑麦威士忌？我现在又渴又饿。”

安灼拉的表情活像是要把他掼在墙上。

安灼拉把他塞进一间房，解下警用手枪递给他。格朗泰尔琢磨着这份临别礼物实在有点奢侈。安灼拉说，“我晚上回来。”

“这离你警局开车起码两小时吧？”

安灼拉甩上门走了。

格朗泰尔掂了掂手里沉甸甸的枪。他弄砸了自己的一切和安灼拉的一切，而安灼拉还想把他从死神手里抢回来。除了他在做梦以外没有别的解释。

他闭上发疼的眼睛。

他实在不想醒。

格朗泰尔浑浑噩噩、迷迷瞪瞪，直到晚上被一阵敲门声叫醒。安灼拉走进来，抱着一叠文件和一个纸袋。他见到格朗泰尔时一个踉跄，几个簿子从他手里滑了出来。他摔到格朗泰尔怀里，立刻摇摇晃晃站稳了身体。

“没人来过？外面也没有狙击手？”

格朗泰尔搔了搔脑袋，看着安灼拉眼睛下面两团浓重的青黑。

“去睡觉，阿波罗。”他不由分说把一个不断挣扎的安灼拉摁倒在床上。

“我还有事要做。”

“那是大海捞针。你找不到的。”

“你只是躲在这一无所为而已。你有什么资格说我？”

格朗泰尔沙哑地发笑。怎么有人比他自己更在乎这条烂命？

安灼拉抓着他的头发把他从身上拉开。他弯下腰去想捡那些文件，被格朗泰尔再次摁了回去。

“行，行。你就等着瞧吧。”格朗泰尔说，“你带回来的文件我来看，一找到有能证明我身份的蛛丝马迹就叫醒你，好吗？”

安灼拉看着他，只是几秒钟之内，就闭上眼睡过去了。

格朗泰尔的气息让他睡得惊人地安稳。他醒的时候格朗泰尔正坐在他边上。纸袋里的东西已经被格朗泰尔翻出来吃了。大摞的文件散落在地上和他的腿上。安灼拉不知道格朗泰尔有没有认真检查这些文件，但他选择相信格朗泰尔。

“早上好，安灼拉。一无所获。”

“能找到的。”

格朗泰尔搓了搓鼻梁骨：“希望在我死之前吧。”

“停止再这么说话。”

“你来让我闭嘴啊。”

安灼拉皱起眉。

跟安灼拉调情真是痴心妄想。

格朗泰尔不得不靠过去主动吻了他。

这吻像烧红的铁块沉入沸水。他坚硬的胡茬刮得安灼拉下巴生疼，而格朗泰尔更糟。前警察颤抖的身躯在安灼拉的手里坍塌，如同一座城市沉入海中。安灼拉的手滑进他后腰，格朗泰尔硬得滴水。安灼拉隔着裤子捉住他滚烫的阴茎，格朗泰尔的呻吟像是他已经可怜地在自己裤裆里高潮了。

安灼拉面红耳赤地看着格朗泰尔跪在他双腿两边，手抖着解开安灼拉的皮带。然后他解开了自己的。栓扣碰撞的声音有点像弹匣撞击。裤子垮下来，安灼拉吞了一下口水。安灼拉从不觉得男人或者女人湿润、发热、充满褶皱的下半身是美的，但格朗泰尔是为他裸露的事实让他口干舌燥。

格朗泰尔舔了舔嘴唇。突然间他每一处都变得湿热粘腻。

“我们如果在俱乐部那晚就上床，就有润滑油能做全套。不过别担心，你能操我别的地方。”

他趴下去含住了安灼拉的阴茎。

安灼拉嘶地倒抽一口气。格朗泰尔舌头轻快地褪下他的包皮，把头部吮得滋滋作响。跟格朗泰尔本人相比他的口交过于乖顺了。他的阴茎像被乞食的狗上下舔了个遍，而一颗有着柔软卷发的脑袋在他的腿间乱蹭乱拱着，鼻子压在他金色的耻毛里。

安灼拉握住他的黑发，抬动胯部顶了进去。毕竟格朗泰尔用了“操”这个动词。他起先还犹疑着，但格朗泰尔瞳孔兴奋地放大，从鼻子喘出粗气时安灼拉就慢慢放下了犹豫。他毫无阻碍地滑进醉汉紧热的喉咙。坚硬的小腿骨撞到格朗泰尔勃起得紧贴腹部的阴茎，而后者的喉管猛地一缩。安灼拉一次次用腿和脚摩擦那里，格朗泰尔眼睛发红，当安灼拉以为格朗泰尔会哭出来时，箍着他性器的口腔突然收紧。安灼拉射了出来。

他脱力地倒在床上，揪着格朗泰尔的后领把软弱无力的男人拉上来。格朗泰尔的嘴唇被舔得干干净净。

“你不用咽下去。”

回答他的是一串满足的呼噜声。

安灼拉叹了口气，把手伸下去，摸到他——他比较喜欢老式的伴侣这个词——的阴茎还翘着。他光是一碰，格朗泰尔就敏感得颤得不行。

“用手就好，阿波罗。我怕你把我的那玩意咬下来。”

“我不介意用嘴。”

“我会吓出心脏病的。”

格朗泰尔得到的是性器头部惩罚的一捏。他裸露的龟头早就涂满了液体，柔软、充血，极易欺凌。甘美的疼痛抽走了他的脊椎骨。他像滩烂泥一样被横抱着翻过去，侧躺在窗前，朝着太阳，双腿散开。安灼拉的牙齿锁在他静脉凸起的颈部。

格朗泰尔呜咽着，拱动着屁股，完全融化了。安灼拉一手挤压着他的根部，一手拖动来复枪弹膛般快速地揉动茎身。格朗泰尔请求安灼拉慢些。他得到更凶猛的咬噬，于是他改口尖叫着快些。滴落的金色润滑油，一把过热而变形散架的枪，火药爆开的白星。安灼拉的手掌紧紧按住他的小腹，像狮子踩在猎物上。

“还好吗？”

“十环。”

“嗯。”安灼拉窘迫地哼了一声，“我得洗个凉水澡。”

“我们可以再搞一次。”

“有正事要做。”安灼拉说完，又皱起眉毛补充道，“不是说我不享受这个。还有，关于昨晚的某些话我很抱歉。”

“不是全部的？”

安灼拉把脸贴在他的颈旁摇摇头，而格朗泰尔翻过去抱住了他。他的心脏还在跳动着，为此他想哭。

安灼拉接住了他。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马吕斯和安灼拉的父母什么都懂。

芝加哥南卢普区警局的墙面漆得冷白，一扇扇大幅玻璃窗干练地插进隔间之间，视野十分开阔。看上去阴谋在此地都无处遁形，但秩序的维护者们各怀鬼胎。警察公开的秘密从消费私酒到收公职贿赂不等，最大胆的是邦灼。

邦灼是芝加哥警署一号片区指挥官，一个披着白发和灰色络腮胡子的壮汉，粗横的笑肌从脸颊上鼓出来，和卡彭与威廉·汤普森称兄道弟[1]。他瞥着这周以来第三次迟到的警长安灼拉。金发的年轻人疲惫地揉着额头，一坐下就马上投入工作。安灼拉一直是他们中的一座水晶雕像，良心清白透明。现在他也有了秘密。

如果你养了条咬了南北两边教父的狗，你迟早要付出代价。

卡彭还没有请邦灼喝咖啡，顺便送来一个鼓囊囊的信封。所以他不打算现在就劳动自己，解决安灼拉。至少不是亲手。

安灼拉没有工作一会，一个黑发的年轻人就朝他走了过来。他是警探马吕斯·彭眉胥，刚从巡警升上来不久。一个可爱的、天真的小家伙。邦灼笑了。他的父亲是前任行政管理处处长，但马吕斯本人则是纯然既无权力也无害的。没什么值得注意的。邦灼放心地写警署重组报告去了。

马吕斯和安灼拉简短地交谈几句，一前一后出去了。他们来到一棵榆树后面。黄叶贪婪地吞没了街道，短暂的秋天快过去了。马吕斯小心地看了一圈，确定没有熟人。

“档案方面有进展吗？”安灼拉问。

马吕斯摇摇头，露出内敛但严肃的神气。他吸了口气，问道，“你背上的伤还好吗？”

他在说前几天晚上安灼拉被瓦让的保镖打的那一拳。安灼拉的表情冷峻下来。

“珂赛特说你对他们的家族生意一无所知。看来她在撒谎。”

“她是为了保护我。”马吕斯拿出勇气说，“保护别人的时候我们都不得不撒谎。”

安灼拉的视线落在马吕斯胸前的警徽上。马吕斯脸红了，但依然不卑不亢地挺着胸。

“我的伤没事。既然你已经在两难的境地中了，我不再给你另一重困境了。不必帮我查文件了。”

马吕斯咬着脸颊里面。

“瓦让先生快死了。”

安灼拉一惊，明白了为什么瓦让没有出现在港口火拼，也没有在他们行窃时露面。

“谁？”

“冉·瓦让。珂赛特的父亲。”

“我是说，谁伤了他？”

“没人伤得了他。他的心脏衰竭了。医生说只是自然衰老，只剩下大约一个月了。”

安灼拉不懂得如何为一个罪犯哀悼。但他眼前浮现出报纸上瓦让被福利院的欢笑的孩子们围着的照片，耳朵里听到爱潘妮说瓦让从德纳第手里救下了她和伽弗洛什。他感觉如鲠在喉，只好说些更切实的评价：“瓦让是卡彭帮的中流砥柱，一旦出现了权力真空，他们内部很容易相互倾轧。其他家族也会打算乘虚而入。”

“是啊。寒流要来了。”

“我们将要处理更多的犯罪和屠杀。我想你不愿干涉。”

马吕斯被安灼拉的直接刺得缩了缩。但安灼拉是对的。他摘下帽子握在手里：“珂赛特和我都不会干涉。事实上，安灼拉，我就是想和你谈这个。原谅我，我要辞职了。”

“如果这是你的选择，我不会妄图理解。”

“瓦让先生的葬礼过后，我就带珂赛特去英国。那时我们都不再涉足芝加哥的事了，无论哪一方的。”马吕斯的脸上浮现出憧憬，但愧疚的黑云很快把这种喜悦压过去了，“我只是觉得……无论她的父亲是什么样的人，那不是她。但留在这里，她就不能不被裹进她父亲的仇敌和血债中。她是自由的。”

“你也是自由的，马吕斯。但你运用你的自由选择了爱情而不是责任。”

“我还是知道我为什么斗争的。我在英国恐怕当不成警察了。”马吕斯勉力笑了笑，“但我也许能当侦探呢。”

“你帮助过我很多。”安灼拉道，“我不赞成，但我尊重你。”

他向马吕斯伸出一只手。他们郑重地握了握，把手各自插回衣袋里。

马吕斯小声道：“我想过你会不会让我去找珂赛特要你查的那份档案。”

“你或珂赛特会帮我吗？”

马吕斯抿了抿嘴唇：“我不知道。她有原则。可是她也善良。”

黑手党的关系网由意大利人式的人情买卖构成。如果他放下自尊，通过马吕斯请求珂赛特，那么他就欠下黑手党一个人情。这种人情会发展成畸形的控制关系。他们会满意地觉得吃下了又一枚棋子，从此可以骑在安灼拉头上。如果安灼拉拒绝回馈，他们就会被惹怒。冲锋枪是最利落的一种解决办法，意大利细绳则肮脏和传统一些。安灼拉短暂地比较了一下这些以及格朗泰尔的性命与名誉。

安灼拉冲马吕斯低了低下颌：“请把我的请求转达给她。这是我最后一个请你帮的忙。”

马吕斯吃了一惊。他敏感地察觉到了什么，眼神中浮上一层哀伤。

“当然。”马吕斯说，“哪怕不是最后一个。我永远愿意尽我所能，安灼拉。”

安灼拉回到警署。他的上司邦灼叫他到电话边上来：“找你的，安灼拉。”

安灼拉的心悬了起来。没什么人会给他打电话，他最近办的案子中没有什么跑腿质询的活。如果格朗泰尔冒险打电话到警局，那必定是万不得已。

邦灼勾起嘴角：“北溪镇打来的。”

安灼拉把听筒放到耳边。

“是我。”他说，“我没事。说慢点。你还好吗，爸爸？”

十分钟后安灼拉发动了汽车。几乎从来没有过地，他的手不停地出汗，握方向盘都显打滑。他做警察的时候就想过会有这一天，但没想到会是今天。

他总以为牺牲意味着流血，他坦然接受。他还年轻，没想过是流谁的血。

五个小时后他站在镇医院的床边。曾经抱着他读《罗宾汉》、牵他去看电影的母亲睡在病床上，眼睛挤在高高肿起的紫色血痕后面，骨头断裂的右腿打着石膏。她再也回不到原来风华正茂的模样了。她不会喜欢这样。她总是爱漂亮。父亲搂住了他的肩膀。安灼拉上次见他，他还有一头灿烂的金发。现在它们全白了。

医生和镇警署的人穿来穿出。一个警察把安灼拉叫到旁边，说：“你们得小心。他们留下了一张黑桃A[2]。你知道这是什么意思吧？”

“知道。”安灼拉说。

愤怒像刀片插在他的喉管里。为什么他不早点把父母从芝加哥近郊送走？为什么下毒手的懦夫不冲着他们真正的敌人来？为什么镇警局在他出生入死的时候，没能保护他家人的安全？这些拷问像箭矢一般射出，撞在病床的门上，全都被打回他的心里。他把掌心掐出了血。

安灼拉从没觉得自己是个失败的警察。但第一次，他觉得自己是个失败的儿子。

安灼拉给林肯伍德镇旅馆拨了一通电话。电话通了，但那边没有声响。

“是我。”

“嗨。”格朗泰尔道。沉默是他以防万一而故意为之的。“怎么样？没人拿枪指着你逼你给我打电话吧，太阳神？”

“没有。我今晚会晚点回去。实际上可能明天才能回来。你做好准备。”

“你最好别是又想爬瓦让的窗户。没有我你开不了锁的。”

“不是。我很安全，只是不能回来。我不在警署或家里，所以别冒着危险去拿找我。”安灼拉报了一串号码和地址，“这是马吕斯的联络方式。但不到万一绝不要找他。”

格朗泰尔开玩笑般地说：“你最好先告诉我你在哪，安灼拉。我恰好有查出来的能耐，而你肯定不想我用这个能耐。”

他知道格朗泰尔是认真的。他没法在格朗泰尔面前隐瞒任何事。

“北溪镇。”

格朗泰尔有一会没吭声。他很熟悉黑手党的手段。在他疑心格朗泰尔是否陷入过深的自责而无法开口的时候，他听见格朗泰尔低低地说：“这群畜牲。”

“我父母没事，只是受了威胁。我安排他们上去别的州的火车就回来找你。”

“你记得你撒谎的时候我听得出来吗？”

安灼拉紧紧咬住了下嘴唇。

“告诉我。”

“……妈妈被打了。”他终于说，忘记自己用的不再是“母亲”而是“妈妈”，“她没有生命危险。但这几天她可能受不了长途旅行。之后她可能——要用拐杖。”

“嘿，安灼拉。别怕。”

安灼拉低声喝道：“你知道我没有。你在这个时候还要以惹我生气为乐吗？”

“只要我还没死。等你回来跟我吵吧。”格朗泰尔慵懒地说，“把那边的事安顿好再过来，免得你还要再跑回去一趟。”

安灼拉咬牙切齿地说，“等着。”

他挂断了电话。格朗泰尔松开手指上被拧成一团的电话线，挠了挠头发。这够安灼拉气一阵子了。让他生格朗泰尔的气比为父母悲伤好。他如此自傲，从不接受安慰。所以爱他的人得摸索出一套特殊的法子。

而格朗泰尔也该干正事了。

“抱歉。工作电话。”安灼拉走进病房。

“当警察真是闲不下来啊，是吧？”他父亲双手抱胸看着他。他是个愤世嫉俗的文人，从不动粗。在安灼拉离家出走后写信来声称要打断他的腿的是他，圣诞节安灼拉回家时把他抱得喘不过气的也是他。

安灼拉头一次在他父亲的嘲讽面前没有说话。

他的父亲瞅着他，突然走过来，拍了拍他的肩膀：“看你这样真叫人难受，孩子。行了行了，你又不是个护士。回去忙吧。”

“我不能就这么走了。”

“天啊，你妈妈的爱慕者从这里一直排到新泽西州。他们都会来帮忙的。”

“爸。”

“好了，拿出你的胆子来。”父亲拍拍他的胸口，“要是十七岁的你早就跑没影了。”

“我已经二十五岁了。我不可能一点都没变。”

“不，没有人比我更了解你。”父亲得意地说，“没发现是你爸在鞋柜上给你放了二十美金吗？”

“你爸爸说得不错。”他的母亲费力地说，眼皮撑开了一条缝，“回去吧，孩子。”

安灼拉立刻冲过去，握住母亲细瘦的手。

母亲温和的目光穿过伤痕，落在她儿子的脸上，“你又捣蛋了。”

安灼拉受伤的时候，他的母亲就摇着头，这么说。七岁的安灼拉为了救树上的小猫摔折了腿，她含着笑这么说。二十二岁的安灼拉火拼中断了肋骨，她流着泪这么说。

还没有人看出来过安灼拉的背出了什么事，因为他总是用衣服把淤青遮得严严实实。安灼拉说：“只是小伤。”

“不许骗妈妈。”这个病床上的女人站起来也不及安灼拉的肩膀高，在她年轻雄狮般的儿子面前却有俄罗斯女皇也不及的威严。她责备道：“你疼的时候，妈妈看得出来。”

一小时后，安灼拉夫妇的独子离开了北溪镇，警长安灼拉行驶在回芝加哥的路上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]威廉·海尔·汤普森：和卡彭勾结的共和党议员。  
> [2]黑桃A：死亡之牌，三十年代一起黑手党谋杀案中现场曾留下此牌。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事情开始往喜剧的反方向发展。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：角色道德立场可能会引发质疑。

十一月初一个惨白的清晨，安灼拉在书桌前醒来。窗户四围结了一层冷霜，碎雪穿过枯瘦漆黑的枝桠和天主教礼拜堂麻灰色的影子，落满了道格拉斯区的街道。罪犯在这种天气更容易留下痕迹。

他把昨夜在看的化验报告收进档案袋里，去浴室用冰水洗了把脸。他昨晚在书桌前和衣而卧，他也没有费心更换衣服，只是对着镜子整了整领带。一张冰块般冷峻的脸庞倒映在玻璃中。他的轮廓曾经有古希腊雕像的雍容，现在他消瘦下去，几乎透明的蓝眼沉郁，下颌骨变得锐利。有人会发现他更像沙威了。

安灼拉没有吃早餐，只泡了一杯咖啡。收音机播报黑帮卡彭的手下普吕戎昨夜被警方一枪击毙。但警方目前并未寻获指向其涉及私酒交易或谋杀的决定性证据，这将带来许多程序上的追责问题和舆论影响。他留神听着其他犯罪的蛛丝马迹，双眼一直盯着墙壁。

墙上钉着一张染血的黑桃A。

他一直看了十来分钟。六点五十分，他把刀片缝进袖口内翻的褶边里。有人教过他如何一搓袖口，刀片就能滑进手指之间。七点钟，敲门声准时响起。

爱潘妮站在门外。她剪了短发，衣服比安灼拉前几次见到她都要整洁得体。她不再像一个桀骜机敏的女杀手那样看人，而像一个杀伐果决的将军。她身后两个打手要上来搜安灼拉的身，安灼拉不反抗，也不举起手。爱潘妮制止了他们，亲自确认了安灼拉没有带枪。打手把安灼拉带进一辆黑色轿车，爱潘妮上了前面那辆。他们一前一后向瓦让的住处开去，车轮在雪地里留下深灰的辙痕。

这是格朗泰尔死亡的第二十八天。

二十八天前安灼拉深夜从北溪镇回到林肯伍德的酒店。他用力敲了半天的门，一个只穿着敞口浴袍，叼着雪茄的男人粗鲁地问他：“难道你就是珍妮特吗？”

安灼拉甩上门走了。大堂的钥匙保管员告诉他住这儿的先生给他留了个口信，说他去拜访他们曾经夜访过的那位先生了。格朗泰尔对安灼拉的行动猜得十分清楚，他特意向保管员强调要安灼拉回家等着而不是直接冲到瓦让家里。安灼拉照做了，发现伽弗洛什坐在他家门口的石阶上。他见到安灼拉时没有笑。

安灼拉蹲下来，抓住伽弗洛什的肩膀说：“告诉我。”

伽弗洛什给他一张染血的扑克。

是黑桃A。

安灼拉问：“是谁做的？”

“他自己。”伽弗洛什说，“一命换一命。你安全了。”

第二天安灼拉上班时，马吕斯一见到安灼拉就像兔子见了猎枪一样吓得躲开视线。过了一会他从工位上弹起来，把安灼拉拖到警署外。

马吕斯结结巴巴地说：“我——我今天早上才知道发生了什么事。我很抱歉，真的，我没想到他们真的……”

安灼拉看着马吕斯因为愤慨握紧的拳头和因为自责颤抖的嘴唇。

“你抱歉也无济于事。”安灼拉说，“我们本可以继续斗争下去，是他自己选择了死亡。”

他转身走了，把马吕斯留在身后。

安灼拉没有试着说服自己只是又死了一个人，芝加哥每天都有人死。他不懂得如何化解痛苦。他同样不会沉缅于痛苦。他把扑克牌钉在墙上，极少疲惫的时候望着它，悼念仪式就结束了。他只知道像耶稣负担十字架一样把痛苦尽数扛在肩上，继续前行。

五天后安灼拉违背邦灼的命令夜间出警，驾驶铲雪车撞破了零零一辖区东边旧汽车修理厂的大门，缴获了一大批漆着红色枫叶的板条箱。当他从板条箱里抽出那碧绿的细长颈状物，却发现是一把雨伞[1]。所有箱子都是。报纸取笑安灼拉应该拿着雨伞去守伊甸园东门。邦灼踌躇满志。次日安灼拉召集了一批警员训话，邦灼只听到安灼拉对他们说：“这一天是一定会到来的。”后天安灼拉就查到了那批进口酒真正的取向，连同十几个运送工人一起人赃俱获。

马吕斯问他是怎么做到的。

“贿赂。”安灼拉答道。

他说的贿赂是塞给伽弗洛什他一整周的工资，而伽弗洛什把钱塞还他怀里，指给他看东三十五大街的一间民宅。这是维斯的第二副官勒-卡布克的住处，每个人都知道，没有人敢动他。

安灼拉询问了附近几家店主，又盯梢他了一个晚上。下一天勒-卡布克在陪他没了妈妈的小女儿画画时，一只冷冰冰的枪管抵在他的脑后。

“跪下。”一个青年的声音说。勒-卡布克举起双手，跪下了。

“躲到墙角去，把眼睛闭上。”那声音又对他的女儿说。小姑娘哭着照办了。

勒-卡布克问：“谁派你来的？卡彭？”

这人的作风是蛮徒的作风。

安灼拉回答：“没有谁能派我来。现在我要你告诉我魁北克省那批货的地址。”

事后勒-卡布克也被羁押。他的女儿挣脱拉着她的警察，扑上去踢打安灼拉。她暂且被一家福利院收留，一周后福利院收到了一千美金未署名的汇款。安灼拉从邮局回来时被维斯派出的枪手打中，卧床休息了几天。他让警务秘书把文件送到他家里来，好继续办公。

对比你弱小的敌人要心狠手辣，对比你强大的敌人要笑脸相迎。安灼拉结束休假当天，邦灼笑眯眯地把他引进办公室。他们谈了十几分钟。安灼拉离开后邦灼倒在椅子上，心满意足地呼了口气。这下安灼拉不会再阻挠他向商界转移的计划，几年内他就可以带着妻儿每年去弗罗里达度假了。他就知道恐吓和金钱都动摇不了安灼拉，但权力能。这小子是个不要命的事业狂。

安灼拉被提擢成了中队队长。邦灼把他引荐给了几个相熟的朋友，安灼拉了解了更多关于他们的事情，他的个人信息也掌握在他们手中。安灼拉似乎开始和他们频繁往来。邦灼丝毫不担心安灼拉在搜刮针对他的证据，他是片区指挥官，逮捕令不经过他的手是下不来的。

半个月以后邦灼在一家土耳其理发店剃须时被射杀，凶手逃之夭夭。安灼拉紧接着公示了邦灼和几名知名罪犯的书信往来以及来路不明的进账，落实了他的罪名。

传闻渐起，人们认为是安灼拉杀了邦灼，换句话说利用完后就处理掉。但这种流言没有太多地妨害到南卢普区警局，因为一贯诚恳的马吕斯说当时安灼拉和他在一起。

他没有说谎。那天晚上马吕斯到安灼拉家来，问他：“你到底在想什么，安灼拉？邦灼给了你什么条件？我说过我愿意帮你的。如果他威胁你了，你要让我知道。”

安灼拉看了一眼挂钟，时钟指向晚上七点。

“邦灼死了。”

马吕斯一惊，嘴唇有些发白。他喃喃道：“你买凶了，安灼拉？”

“我要么不杀人，要么自己扣动扳机。我不会把罪行转交给别人承担。我和他的熟人谈了几番话，告诉他们邦灼企图在暗处吞并他们的产业。”

“这叫做煽风点火。”

“这的确是。”

“但这和杀人区别又在哪里呢，安灼拉？”

“没有区别。”

一条死鱼[2]被放在安灼拉的门口，安灼拉发现它时已经臭得连野猫都不愿意吃。安灼拉暂住在纽约的父母收到了一封威胁信，他们又搬到了北卡罗来纳。卡彭给的最后通牒是突袭警局。安灼拉救下了几个人，但一个见习警员死了，另一个成了永远的瘸子。

安灼拉先去见第二个。他感到自责，但嘴巴里说不出来一句安慰的话，反而是那个见习警员安慰安灼拉说他早就打算改行去当会计了，这下刚好，还能拿一笔赔偿金。那天晚上安灼拉通宵加班，第二天去拜访了第一个警员的家人。他疲倦得没法开车，马吕斯载他去。

他们停在警员家门口时马吕斯说：“我不想冒犯你，但是我觉得你可能不是很擅长这种场合。我可以陪你进去吗？”

安灼拉摇摇头，独个进去了。他不把任何责任转交给别人承担。

马吕斯担忧地看着窗户里愤怒地晃动的人影。最后他鼓起勇气进去把安灼拉拉了出来，把他关在门外又跑回去努力和死去警员的家人解释。他了解到这个死人性格腼腆，念警校前还上过大学，喜欢园艺，用自己的工资给父母的银婚纪念日买了一对新戒指。他也被轰出去了。

他和安灼拉回到警局门口。安灼拉没有风风火火地冲进大门，把全部精力投向下一桩失踪案或非法交易。他在门口靠了一会，愤怒、疲惫和沉痛混在一起，在他俊美的脸上形成了一层冷静的寒霜。他突然问马吕斯：“你有烟吗？”

马吕斯撒谎了：“没有。”

安灼拉颔首：“很好。”

安灼拉以前从不抽烟。下班的时候他走进杂货店，在烟盒前驻足片刻，又走出去了。

他永远不会化解痛苦。

马吕斯离职当天，安灼拉干脆体力不支，晕倒在了谋杀现场。马吕斯违抗安灼拉的拒绝，把他弄回了家。他对安灼拉说：“你太消耗自己了。你这样是扳不掉卡彭或者维斯的。”

安灼拉回答：“我要的不是扳倒他们。我要逼他们交出一样东西。”

“可是他已经死了。”

“是的。”

“那你要档案还有什么用呢？”

“还有人记得他。”

马吕斯明白了。他喉咙发紧，同时感到钦佩和难过。他保证：“我会请珂赛特帮你办成这件事。”

安灼拉点点头，说道：“谢谢。”

马吕斯走出去。他注意到钉在墙上的扑克牌，知道那是做什么用的了。这张牌属于一个受难者，他使一个审判者变成了一个执刑者。他想偷偷把牌取下来，但想到安灼拉看着他时的眼睛，把牌留在了那儿。

当天下午马吕斯就离职了。安灼拉没有跟他在警局唯一的朋友再做任何告别。一天后伽弗洛什传来消息，说爱潘妮明天会接他去见瓦让。安灼拉给了他一颗太妃糖。

瓦让时日无多，已经从医院转回家中，要在珂赛特身边渡过他生命最后的日子。雪已经及脚踝深，两辆黑色轿车一前一后驶向瓦让银装素裹的宅邸。安灼拉想起来，就在这里，格朗泰尔靠在副驾驶座上，转头看着他，对他说：“这一切都结束了。”

还没有结束，安灼拉想。

他等待着格朗泰尔或挑衅或无奈的回答。但他记忆中的影像冻结在原处，他想不出格朗泰尔会怎么回应了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]驾驶铲雪车……雨伞：《铁面无私》剧情。本文有很多《铁面无私》和《教父》的梗，可能还有《无间道》的。  
> [2] 一条死鱼：暗示死亡。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 袖口藏刀片这活是格朗泰尔教安灼拉的。

雪已经停了，长直的青草从雪里露出湿润的黑色小尖。一个六十来岁的老人坐在院子里，宁静地望着灰白的天幕。他的衣服已经嫌松垮了，因为时光像白蚁蛀空建筑一样蛀空了他原本健硕的身躯。他的神情是威严和蔼的。他像是守护花园的巨人。

他身后传来沓沓的脚步声。他转过头，爱潘妮带着一行人走近他。爱潘妮朝他低下头，让到了一边。这个姑娘只在他面前才谦恭。在爱潘妮身后是一个金发青年。三个保镖在他其余的三个方向，这几乎是护送国王的待遇。

老人看着这青年。他曾以为毕生不会在另一个人脸上看见那种猎鹰般凛然、坚毅、不惜一切的神情了。

冉·瓦让说：“你们去休息吧。爱潘妮，你也去陪珂赛特烤烤火，好吗？”

爱潘妮领着所有人散去了，安灼拉留在这里。瓦让劝他坐下，他拒绝了。他侧站在瓦让身边，侧脸往楼上斜瞟了一眼。二楼的飘窗后面，爱潘妮在擦拭一把步枪。他们两人的目光像两枚手枪撞针相撞。安灼拉移开视线，看着老人眺望的方向。白烟在钢筋水泥的城市中袅袅升起。

老人温和地说：“我做了一件错事。”

“只有一件吗？”

“唯有这一件是和另一件正确的事相对的。我给你的父母寄去了威胁信，他们在杀手到来之前及时搬走了。这是正确的事。我给你送去了死鱼，而你却没有离开芝加哥。这是错事。在珂赛特告诉我你和你的同伴有勇气闯进我家时，我就该猜到你不会轻易动摇。”

安灼拉猛地转过头：“之后你就派人袭击了警局。一个人死了，另一个人永远瘸了。他们加起来不满你年纪的一半。”

他停了一下，冷冷地补充道：“又一次。同一个警局。”

老人发鬓的银白仿佛要像雪花一样扑簌簌地落下来。

“愿他安息。你错怪我了，孩子。朝你们开枪的不是我的人，去纽约找你父母而无功而返的杀手也不是我的人。他们是卡彭直接派去的。我不能阻止，只能警告你，孩子。”

安灼拉的眼睛因惊异而睁大了。

“你想保护我？”

老人微微地笑了：“你是马吕斯的朋友，一个正直有为的年轻人。”

安灼拉的心境震动着，但他的语言没有软化下来：“你想从我这里得到什么？”

“我想让你保护自己。”

“在拿到我要的档案前，我不可能收手。”安灼拉的话音重归冰冷。

“你做了你所有可能的尝试。你是勇敢和了不起的。但你不可能拿到它。”

安灼拉移动了一下脚步。瓦让的喉咙同时接触到温暖和冰冷。温暖的是安灼拉的指尖，冰冷的是从他袖口滑出的刀片。他的身体挡住了爱潘妮的目光。

“把这句话再说一遍。”

“听我说。我出生入死，蹲过监狱，也做过镇长。在这寒冷的冬日，我坐在雪地里。我遣散保镖，让你独自见我。我年事已高，只有几天好活了。”瓦让和颜悦色地说，“告诉我，我为什么要害怕死亡呢？”

“我同样不害怕它。”

“我知道。”

“既然你命不久矣，留下那份档案有什么好处？”

“它已经不在我这了。”

安灼拉收回了刀片。

瓦让的喉口多了一道纤细的红线。他看安灼拉时善意和悲悯的眼神让安灼拉明白人们为什么称他为“主教”。

“卡彭拿走了档案亲自保存。你很执着。但执着的人总是会做错事。你的动静太大了，卡彭认为你是在向他示威。全芝加哥集团都看着他。如果你把档案公之于众，所有人都知道他们的教父向一个初出茅庐的警察屈服了。他不愿也不会这么做。”

一阵战栗窜过安灼拉的脊椎。他很少有懊丧的情绪，因此他只能明白冲上他喉咙的是一阵疼痛的酸涩。他的喉结滑动了一下，冷静地把这种情感压回胃里。他迅速地思考起另一种办法。

“我不会给他第二种选择。”安灼拉说，“他是害怕死亡的人。”

“只为了那份档案？”

“为了证明人间有公正的一席之地。”

他说这话的神情是高傲的。

瓦让转过头看着他，在他的神情中寻找故人的影子：“你能付出一切，是吗？”

“我已经付出了。”

和卡彭的帝国作对起，安灼拉已经把自己的所有放进了赌池。如果他赢了，他就能拿回它们。如果输了，它们都将被芝加哥河深不见底的渊薮吞没，包括他的生命。瓦让仿佛看见了这个年轻人沉入冰冷的水流。

“你是沙威的继承人。你太像他了。这不是一件好事。”

“他是另一个被你谋杀的人。”

他们都知道安灼拉指的其他那个是谁。瓦让呼出一口热气，白雾像这个垂暮老人的生命一样飘摇欲散：“真相不会轻易出现在你眼前，孩子。”

“我不需要你的教导。”安灼拉从齿缝里迸出话来：“我做的一切努力正是为了揭示真相。”

“有耐心些。叫爱潘妮派人送你回去吧。”

爱潘妮送或者监视安灼拉直到门口。她回去看瓦让。老人用围巾裹住了脖子，似乎有些怕冷。

“你说得对，爱潘妮。我判断错了，他不愿意收手。”老人友善地说，“你觉得我们应该怎么办呢？”

“不能让这混蛋条子肆意妄为下去。”爱潘妮咬了咬嘴唇，“我有应对的办法，但要冒上很大的险。”

“告诉我吧。”

爱潘妮看了瓦让一眼，难堪地别开目光。

“这个办法是我没按照你说的办才可能有的。”

“这一天终于到了。”瓦让快活地轻轻鼓掌，引出一串咳嗽：“你有你的主见了，爱潘妮。我能放心让你接班了。”

傍晚，日落的残光将皑皑白雪映成橘红色的。充满暖意的光芒柔和地照在安灼拉脸上，他淡金色的眼睫发亮。

安灼拉拿着一份文件。一九二五年一月，一具男性浮尸在芝加哥河下游的小村庄和动物尸体、皮革工厂废料与恶臭一起被发现。尸体的面貌已经因为浮肿、发霉和碰撞礁石不能辨认，唯一可助辨认身份的是他的衬衫门襟旁绣着一个J字母。

安灼拉仔细地看着那张模糊的档案照片。他叫道：“来看看这个，格朗——”

他的声音中断了。

灰尘安静地漂浮着，他身旁空无一人。

同一天夜里，乌鸦长鸣。珂赛特哭泣着。卡彭的副手“主教”与世长辞。

“我从没能同时拥有母亲和父亲。”

“我的母亲被人羞辱时，一位先生从警探手中救下了她。我的母亲在贫病交加中死去时，这位先生没能从死神手中救下她。我没有了母亲。我躲在床底下，门打开了。从倾泻进来的白光里，这位先生走进来，用一双温暖粗糙的大手把我抱起。这位先生就是冉·瓦让，他从此成了我的父亲。”

深黑的灵堂四面置放着白花。棺材四周剔透的冰块逐渐融化，水珠间断、缓慢地落在地上。人群如黑压压的群鸦，其间间或露出白色的袖口或衣领。阿尔·卡彭，戴着一副沉痛的面具，站在人群的最后面，看不见棺材里他副手的脸庞。马吕斯不便露面，在回字形的二楼向下哀伤地俯瞰着。珂赛特站在棺尾旁，一头金发用黑色的发髻网挽起，继续讲道。

“父亲带我旅行。我不知道他要带我去哪，也不知道为什么有的人叫他镇长，有的人叫他吃牢饭的。我只知道在他身边，我是无比幸福的。他叫我吃白面包，自己却吃黑面包。他送我蕾丝和绸缎做的娃娃，自己只穿粗布衫。我们是困苦危险的，他却从不叫我感受到任何艰难。有一天晚上他对我说：‘珂赛特，我们走投无路了。我从此不再是你的父亲。’此后他将我送进了修道院。每一个周日的下午三点，他用割风这个名字来探望我，吻我的额头。有时他缠着绷带，有时他打着石膏。他先是步行来，后来开车来，再后来有人载他来。在我无忧无虑的童年里，他一步步成为了今天的他。”

殡仪馆外，一个男人坐在停泊的黑车里。一辆轿车缓缓驶进泊车位。他看清那车牌号，坐直了身子。过了一会，他敲了敲前座保镖的肩膀：“老兄、我得去上个厕所。我不会被人瞅见的。”

“十八岁的时候，我对冉·瓦让说：‘我长大了，但您永远是我的父亲。’他把我接出了修道院，他又是我的父亲了。他把我保护在他的生意之外，我唯一知道的就是他的七座福利院、两项慈善基金会和与他的善心一般无止尽的布施。诸位女士和先生们，请不要像我一样流眼泪。此刻我的父亲在大天使的身边往下看，如果他有什么未了的心愿，那就是希望诸位露出笑颜。”

一个金发年轻人，没有脱去他乌黑的竖着领的风衣，头压得极低，从殡仪馆的侧门走进来。他的手扶在鼓起的外套口袋上，鹰隼般的眼睛盯住阿尔·卡彭的后心。他没有发现几个分散在人群中的男人也盯住了他。

“有一个晚上，他正在读报。我问他：‘父亲，你为什么看起来这么难过呢？’

“父亲回答：‘因为这世上最后一个见证我一生的人离去了。’

“我说：‘难道我不是这样的人吗？’

“他笑了，答道：‘你当然是。’”

先前在车里的那个男人从厕所钻了出来，腰间多了一把不错的手枪。他揉了揉拳头，暗想着那保镖的天灵盖够硬的。他谨慎地滑进人群，用目光搜寻着另一个人。

“他问我，我这么晚来找他是要做什么。我告诉他，我有了心爱的人。那一刻我真有点怕他拿起他的双管猎枪，要把我的爱人生吞活剥。但他终于微笑着说：‘带他来见我吧，我的好姑娘。爱是这世上最美好、最幸福的事情。’现在，让我们陪伴他最后一程吧。”

人们絮絮叨叨地说着什么，低下了头。年轻人靠近阿尔·卡彭。他的动作是无比隐秘的，但一瞬间惊声四起，五把枪从各个方向对准了他。爱潘妮骂了一声，推了一把珂赛特，低声道：“快到二楼去找马吕斯。让他从消防梯带你走。”

“你呢？”

“我就是干这行吃饭的。”

珂赛特走了。

年轻人镇定地抬起头，让人们看清楚他的脸。他是安灼拉。卡彭转过身来，用粗短的手指摸了摸他的下巴，笑了。安灼拉手里，一把枪正瞄准他的前胸。

“档案。”安灼拉平静地说。

“你有胆子。你要把我从这里劫走？”卡彭抚掌大笑，“我要告诉你什么是团队精神。这是五对一。猜猜是你的枪快还是他们的快？”

人群中传来一具躯体倒地的沉重闷响。

“除了桑蒂诺和强尼所有人都别动！”卡彭厉声喝道，于是骚乱下两把枪转而对准了那声闷响传来的方向。人群自动散开，一个保镖倒在地上。打倒他的男人半跪在他身上，一手压着已昏迷的人的脖子，一手拿枪指着卡彭。

“四对二，疤脸。”格朗泰尔说，“看看你们能不能一次打两个。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安灼拉打架很厉害。

时间冻结了。

安灼拉的一瞥掠过格朗泰尔，锁定回卡彭身上。卡彭没有流露出惊讶，对一个二十六岁来说就做成芝加哥集团老大的那不勒斯男人来说，表现出事情不在他的掌控中是不可饶恕的。他只是绷住嘴唇，慢慢地说：“你们是两个不懂得礼数的蠢材。在我的朋友的葬礼上做这种事，撒旦都要唾弃你们的。这下倒好，你们可以一起去见他了。”

那个叫桑蒂诺的保镖开枪了。格朗泰尔翻滚躲开，从一位女士的黑裙下钻过去。下一刻安灼拉的枪也响了，朝着桑蒂诺的方向。卡彭拔出匕首，挥向他的脸。爱潘妮拉住被击伤的桑蒂诺，把他往战场反方向拖。整个灵堂陷入混战之中，人们拖着小孩急急向外面跑。

珂赛特冲上二楼。马吕斯拿着枪朝下瞄准跟安灼拉缠斗在一起的卡彭，手臂颤抖着。搏斗的目标是最难击中的。

“马吕斯！”珂赛特急急地道，“这不是你的事。跟我来。有车在外面等我们。”

安灼拉的手掌被划破了一道。他的目光越过卡彭肩头，朝上喊道：“马吕斯！”

马吕斯吸了口气。

他对着头顶捷克水晶吊灯的锁链连开了三枪。弹壳崩落在空气中，铜质链条嘎吱地响了几声，断裂开来，直直坠落。

卡彭回过头去。安灼拉想把他推向吊灯的方向，被他锁住了手臂，吊灯在他们身后轰然落地。卡彭的刀举在空中，安灼拉伸手够被击飞的枪。

一颗子弹打穿了卡彭的浅口帽。卡彭被震得往边上一躲，格朗泰尔放下枪叫道：“这儿！”

安灼拉翻身冲过去。他们钻出窗户，消失在人海和车流中。

马吕斯丢下枪抱起珂赛特，从消防梯跑了出去。珂赛特抓着他的衣领。他们惊魂未定地坐进车里，金发姑娘突然翻身，坐上马吕斯的膝头。她郑重地说：“娶了我吧，马吕斯。”

马吕斯的脸腾地红了：“我以为——我以为我们都默认了。”

“啊！”珂赛特说，“你有胆量开枪，可一直没胆量求婚嘛。只得我来了。”

安灼拉和格朗泰尔都知道这时候不能开车走。格朗泰尔拉了他一把，他们改道从一家玩具店直直穿出去，又绕了个圈，才去搭了一辆的士。格朗泰尔把他们摔进车后座，就拉起安灼拉的手去看他的伤势。

“不要紧。”

“得包一下。不想让你死于破伤风。”

“你这个月在哪里？”

格朗泰尔默然。几秒钟后他咕哝：“拉斯维加斯。”

“怎么去的？”

“你得问爱潘妮。我——你知道我去主教那儿了。我跟他们说‘一命换一命’。他说，那爱潘妮你处理吧。我在某个，嗯，我猜是地牢的地方待了一晚上。然后那姑娘把我揪出来说，你现在是死人了，给我滚吧。她就把我一脚踹上了火车。下火车的时候到处都是阳光、赌场和戴花环的漂亮姑娘。我猜那是拉斯维加斯了。”

安灼拉面无表情。

“我没和她们睡。”

“怎么回来的？”

“我被敲晕了，醒来就在又在火车上。火车到得好像比她以为得早了点，安排上出了点差错，我又擅长死缠烂打，总之我就——”格朗泰尔摊开手，“回来了。”

“很好。”

“她说我不回来你就能把芝加哥拆了。”格朗泰尔紧张地搓了搓大腿，装作四下看的样子，“我不知道发生了啥。不过看起来除了死了个人没什么差别嘛。你家的窗户修好了吗？”

安灼拉没理他。格朗泰尔惊恐地回头，发现安灼拉已经下车回家了。他连忙要跟下去，却发现身上一个子儿也没有，安灼拉怒气冲冲地回来给他付了车钱。

安灼拉一进门就把钉在墙上的纸牌扯了下来。格朗泰尔探头去看那是什么玩意，安灼拉呼地转过身，盯着他。格朗泰尔搔搔头发。

“呃。”他说，“我真的没和拉斯维加斯的姑娘们睡觉。你知道我是男同性恋。”

安灼拉一拳打在他脸上。

格朗泰尔大叫：“你不是反对无谓的暴力的吗！”

安灼拉直接把他掀翻在地。他豁了口的拳头毫不留情地打上来，格朗泰尔一边脸疼一边心疼，手忙脚乱地接安灼拉的拳头。安灼拉的骨节卡进他肉里。他捉着安灼拉瘦得硌人了的肩膀，腿一蹬地翻到他上面去。安灼拉发出低吼，一脑袋正朝格朗泰尔被打破了的脸撞上来，他边忙着躲边问：“你很生气？”

“你说呢？”安灼拉头发散乱，脖子青筋毕露，猛地把他搡到地上，一拳差点把他的下颌骨狠狠打歪。

“好了好了我知道了！”格朗泰尔嚷嚷一声，瘫平了让安灼拉打他。他闭紧眼睛，安灼拉停了几秒，毫不留情地一击殴中他肋骨下面。

安灼拉是真的他妈的很生气。

格朗泰尔疼得“嗷”了一声，一口腥甜差点喷出来：“停停停！”

安灼拉提着拳头停下来：“不可能就这么完了。”

“行行行，没完没完。你长得好看，你说了算。但是换个办法，别往死里打我了。”格朗泰尔用手背擦了擦脸，露出一个虚弱的笑，“往死里操我。”

安灼拉看着格朗泰尔像一个唯物共产主义者看见列宁复活。

“你的手铐呢？”格朗泰尔说，“把它拿来。”

格朗泰尔扯了一下被铐在头顶的手。不能自慰，不能求救，不能挡住他衣服领口大敞的身体。他说：“行了，我准备——啊！”

安灼拉的牙齿插进格朗泰尔的脖颈。格朗泰尔呜叫一声，两条腿像垂死的瞪羚痉挛着。他的裤子被扯下来，裹满橄榄油的冰凉手指直接操开了他，两根。烫、冷、太深了。更多。他想天啊安灼拉什么都不懂。他牙关打着战，勾起腰在地毯上前后摩擦着屁股，紧密的肌肉一下下咬着安灼拉修长的手指。安灼拉湿硬雪白的牙齿顺着他的肉体往下一寸，他就被激得一弹，手铐扯得叮咣作响。安灼拉吻过他的乳头时他的后脑直接磕在了沙发腿上。

“你喜欢这样。”

格朗泰尔无力地点点头，歪着脑袋瘫下去。他全身疲软，只有阴茎乖巧地为安灼拉硬着。

他不知道是因为被安灼拉毫无章法地碾着他前列腺的手指还是他蛮横地嵌进乳尖的牙齿，总之他头晕目眩，没被碰几下就高潮了一次。一塌糊涂。他完蛋了。

衣冠楚楚的安灼拉愣了一下，搂着他的后脑安抚地用嘴唇碰碰他的额头：“你叫得很大声。”

格朗泰尔抽抽鼻子：“我一般不早泄。”

“我知道。”安灼拉不知道。

“太久没搞了。不是因为你技术好。你技术挺烂。”

他以为安灼拉顶多更猛烈地操他或者咬他，没想到臀部挨了重重一巴掌。他没来得及抱怨就被一个吻堵了回去。行吧，安灼拉允许他湿湿嘴[1]。这也不赖。

安灼拉没有理会他的不应期，手指在他的体内翻来搅去地刮蹭。一只火药味的手扼住他的喉咙。他来不及吞咽，唾液滴到安灼拉的手指上：修长、白皙、漂亮，还流着血的手指。格朗泰尔庆幸安灼拉没有抚慰他绵软的阴茎，否则他可能会在安灼拉的地毯上失禁。

安灼拉掰开他的腿。他狼藉、湿润的私处露在那双天蓝的眼睛下。安灼拉嘴唇发红。一滴晶莹的汗珠，从他的额头顺着鼻梁滴落，啪地滴落到格朗泰尔的小腹上，碎了。

“天啊。”格朗泰尔说，“你再不快点我就要被你看射了。”

安灼拉进入了他。格朗泰尔狠狠地一颤：他的阴茎又肿胀了起来。

从前没有一次酒精或者性爱给过他这样的体验。他被整个儿贯穿，留下一个惘然的空洞，又被卡进极乐的顶端。狂风骤雨呼啸着卷裹他。他没一会就汗湿得像是刚从水里捞出来一样，肌肉像是吸饱了水的海绵一样沉甸甸，灵魂却不停地往上飞。起、落、起、落，一次比一次更高。他尖叫、呻吟。他的骨髓空了。眩目的太阳像融化蜡做的翅膀般融化了他，他哽咽着，沉进了一片金光中。

他在一声“咔哒“声中着陆，虚弱得像一只被摔碎的锁。

安灼拉抱着他翻了过来，一手扯过大衣盖在格朗泰尔身上。这时候失而复得的喜悦和感激才席卷了格朗泰尔。他抱住安灼拉，摸到突出的骨骼。

“老天啊。”他说，“你瘦了太多了。”

安灼拉没理他，指腹滑到格朗泰尔的大腿，按住一道流弹的旧擦伤。那儿直接被子弹啃掉了一块肉。“你在拉斯维加斯做了什么？”

“帮爱潘妮谈了桩生意。我欠她个人情，割了这条腿也还不清。”

安灼拉用手盖住了那块发白鼓胀的伤痕。他的手已经温热了，掌纹里淌着血丝，印在格朗泰尔的皮肤上。

“你怎么知道这个是新的？我身上那么多疤。”

安灼拉吻在他肩膀上。

格朗泰尔鼻子酸了酸。他伏在安灼拉身上，闷闷地笑了一声。一切回到了原点，或许比原点更糟。他们没拿到档案，卡彭不可能再放过他们了。他的命也换不回来了。他多了几道疤，多了个——老天啊——安灼拉。他一个人的时候对埋骨之地都毫不挑拣，现在他得想办法和这个人一起活下去了。他疲累不堪，但还要去把子弹上膛。鬼知道卡彭的人什么时候会来。

一颗石子砸在窗户上。

安灼拉从地板上翻起来拿枪同时一脚把格朗泰尔蹬到桌子底下的速度快得不正常。

“你先把裤子穿好？”格朗泰尔小声建议。

安灼拉瞪了他一眼。

窗户外没有人，只有一张纸条塞在窗缝里，爱潘妮的字迹写着“八点”。

“她说的是教堂。我们不说地点的时候说的都是洛克菲勒教堂。”格朗泰尔说，“似曾相识啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> [1]湿湿嘴：黑话，指的是分一杯羹。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本世纪以来最漫长的谈话。

在洛克菲勒教堂工地，爱潘妮见到他们的第一句话是：“伽弗洛什呢？”

“我咋知道？那是你弟。”格朗泰尔掸掉身上的雪，把油灯挂在脚手架上。他们三人的脸都被晃动的灯光照得如重重鬼影。

“我让那个小鬼去接你们了，他知道条躲开别人的近路。算了，别管他。他老是跑没影。”

“又是跑下水道就算了，那味我都嫌难闻。”

“反正卡彭要的是你们的脑袋。说正事。”

“等一下。谢谢你——”安灼拉打断道，对爱潘妮说出这句话像是要了他的命，“没有杀格朗泰尔。”

爱潘妮既没说不谢也没翻白眼。

“好像我有心情知道你们的破事一样。现在听着。”她双手抱胸，指甲掐进了胳膊里，“卡彭那没有档案。”

“还在瓦让那里？”

“那我就不会空着手来见你们。”

他们三人沉默了一会，好像要让巨大的惊骇充分在头顶的夜空中扩散，像一个膨胀到薄的发白的水球。

“你是说你不知道档案去哪了。”

“比那更糟。”

“说出来。”

“没有档案。”

气球爆炸了，浇了他们个透湿。

“根本就没有那东西。卡彭被你们完全惹毛了，在车上他跟我说‘我不知道瓦让跟他们说了什么，但这两个人既不长眼睛也不长脑子。瓦让跟我说他根本没那档案。我们要想索求和平和拿回脸面，只有把他们的头挂在市政厅上’。”爱潘妮突然被惹毛了，“行了！你们还在等我继续说什么？没有那玩意。你们把自己折腾个半死，那东西根本不存在！没有！你们都没亲眼看过它。”

“你看过。你看过，是吧？”格朗泰尔胡乱抹了抹脸，“在瓦让那里？你告诉我还在他的书房里。你一定是搞错了，爱潘妮，你不可能眼花的。卡彭蒙你呢。”

他已经语无伦次了。

“我以为我看过。”

“你这是什么意——”安灼拉上前一步，被格朗泰尔拉住了。

“爱潘妮的意思是她没仔细看过。那可能就是一份——一份随便什么他妈的有字的纸。”

“或者瓦让烧掉了他。”爱潘妮说，“这不奇怪。他不喜欢你，格朗泰尔。你不是我们这方的。害死过我们的——他的人。”

“我有过吗？”格朗泰尔扯了扯嘴角，“我？基督耶稣在上，我还做过这么了不起的事。”

安灼拉的手细微地颤抖着：“这不可能。瓦让跟我说过，他把档案给了卡——”

“别他妈的惹我。葬礼的帐我还没跟你算——那活见鬼的是一个老人的葬礼！你都干了什么？别以为我不知道你跟瓦让谈话的时候动了什么手脚。你把刀片抵在他喉咙上，他后来一摘围巾我全看见了。他为什么要对一个要他命的疯子说真话？”

“……我不是——”

“别说你不是疯子。很好。你自以为清楚你自己在干什么，是吧？今天下午要不是我把他弄回来了——”爱潘妮指着格朗泰尔，“你的脑袋已经先挂在市政厅上了，条子。”

“行了，潘妮。不要说了。我——算了。”格朗泰尔，奇怪地，在安灼拉被叱责时冷静了下来。他本想说他经历过更徒劳无功、更锐挫望绝的场面。但是他没有。他吞了吞口水：“现在你是我们中最有能耐的那个。你除了劝我去自杀还有什么别的办法吗？”

“格朗泰尔！”安灼拉喝斥他。

“你去自杀也解决不了问题。我叫你们来是让你们自己想想怎么办的。我本来打算叫你回来，让你们去干掉海米·维斯——这样才能说服卡彭放过你们。直到安灼拉拿着枪出现在的葬礼上。你听明白了吗？卡彭不可能原谅你们了。”

爱潘妮的意思是安灼拉搅浑了一切。

格朗泰尔从后面抓住了安灼拉的胳膊：“还有——还有办法。”

他这话更像是说给安灼拉听的，抢在安灼拉作出任何后悔或者丧气的表现之前。而安灼拉也没有开口。他只是站着。

“那是我的履历，对吧？我记得里面的大多数内容。运气好的话——细节都能和其他档案对得上号。我们……我们看了不少档案。格式很容易模仿。没人能确认它的真伪了。只需要——”

格朗泰尔的话音中断了。由于害怕，他没有看安灼拉。

安灼拉说：“我能拿到公章。”

他害怕的事情发生了。

“所以你们要伪造一份。”爱潘妮点点头，“很好。希望之后警局够给你们撑腰，能把你们送走。你们三年之内都别回这个地方来了。”

“美国以外？”

天啊。安灼拉像是在问明天早餐吃什么。安灼拉，伪造警局文件，面不改色地对秩序撒谎，掩埋真实。安灼拉。他受伤的手还只是堪堪包扎了。为格朗泰尔受伤的手。他凭什么值得安灼拉付出的一切？他？安灼拉知道他如何搞砸了一瞒又隐瞒了一切吗？

“必须得是美国以外。越远越好。”爱潘妮说。

格朗泰尔摇晃了一下。他怎么还是站着的？

“我能——”

“不行。”

安灼拉转头看着他。他看上去惊讶，但又释然。他是否早就等待着格朗泰尔这么说了？

爱潘妮问：“你又发什么疯？”

“我没发疯。我一滴酒也没喝。忘掉我说的。安灼拉不能这么做。”他的声音里逐渐有了胆量，也许爱潘妮不能理解，但他祈祷安灼拉能明白。他很快地苦笑了一下：“他做的这么多已经——已经足够了。不能继续了。我不能让别人为我做这种勾当了。”

“你不用自责，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉皱眉道，“那份文件会是伪造的。但你的过去是真实的。是不是写在原本那张纸上有什么区别？”

“那两张纸没有区别。但是当你印下那个公章以后，你就不会是本来的你了，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔毫无说服力地提醒他，“你看到我就会想起你做过的事。你撒过的谎，你杀过的人。我不是什么值得你拯救的理想或者主义。原谅我在这个边缘才知道要让你停止。这和你付出的一切比起来已经微不足道了，但是现在——我能够为它说上一句。所以我得说。我们……我们得想想别的办法。”

“我们是不是为类似的事争吵过？”

格朗泰尔无力地点点头：“从瓦让家逃出来那次。”

安灼拉松开了手。他安静地看着格朗泰尔，沉思着。格朗泰尔等待他给他们下最后的判决。他在夜色中借提灯看着安灼拉模糊的面容，冷得发抖。他在一步步把自己推进绝望的深渊。

安灼拉握住他的肩膀。他不再颤抖了。

“我认为我应该去把公章拿来。”安灼拉陈述道，“但我们在讨论的不止是我的道德难题，也是你的。你可以选择和我伪造你的档案，也可以选择冒着危险拒绝。我要听的不是你如何观照我。你会怎么选择，格朗泰尔？”

格朗泰尔咽了咽口水。

“别去拿公章。”他轻声说，“我不会填那份档案的。”

“那么，我和你站在一起。”安灼拉回答。

“我知道有些人对送死有特殊的癖好。”爱潘妮说，“但你们最好确实还有点你们说的‘别的办法’。”

“在那之前，我有一件事要问你。”安灼拉转向爱潘妮，“警局的官方记录中描述沙威死于一九二五年新年夜瓦让引起的零零一号辖区警局爆炸。当月，芝加哥下游入密歇根湖处发现了一具无名男尸。尸体的脸部无法辨认，但从衣襟的绣字来看，我怀疑他是沙威的尸体。除了不插手你们家族事务的珂赛特，没有人比你和瓦让更熟。是瓦让杀了沙威吗？”

“你为什么突然谈起这个？”爱潘妮不耐烦地甩了甩手。她不能判断安灼拉是确实十分冷静，还是掩饰着他的手足无措。

“因为事有蹊跷。沙威是我曾经的上司，格朗泰尔曾经的最后一个接头人。而这可能是我最后弄清他死因的机会。”

他又用那种目光盯着爱潘妮的眼睛。那是一种不容许人在他面前撒谎的目光。

“我不知道。”爱潘妮回答。

她的确没有撒谎。

格朗泰尔张开口。他从来没这么感觉，但他觉得他今晚说了太多话了。他最终还是低声说：“沙威是被瓦让杀死的。但不是爆炸。这就是为什么瓦让从来没有澄清过：是爆炸或是坠河，两者没有区别。”

“你知道？”安灼拉的声音里几乎蕴含着愤怒，“你曾经告诉我沙威死于那场爆炸。”

“是你说你的前任上司沙威死于那场爆炸。我只是没有反驳。但——不错。这和谎言差不了多少。这儿是故事的全貌了。爆炸之后瓦让离开了，沙威上了紧跟着瓦让的车。那辆车本来是瓦让的手下的。中途他要从那个手下那里拿过方向盘，车子擦到了人行道上。瓦让下车查看，和沙威打了起来。瓦让击中了他。那个手下躲了起来，看到瓦让把沙威带走了。也许是抛进了河里。现在他们都死了，再也没别人知道了。”

“你不该听这个故事的。我是那个手下。”格朗泰尔说，“如果瓦让从来没拿到过我的档案，那他就是发现我在回程失踪，沙威从我的车里冒出来，几天后我却又活着出现时起疑的。”

“你就在那里看着。”安灼拉一字一句地说，“躲在那，看着沙威被杀死，没有任何动作。”

“我是那样做的。”格朗泰尔回答，“当你想出手时已经没有了任何救你的同伴的机会，你失去了身份最后的证明，而杀掉凶手会让你腹背受敌的时候，一个懦夫就会那么做。”

“沙威逃出了那场爆炸，却——”

“他没有逃出来。他从一开始就不在警局里面。”格朗泰尔说。太多问题了。安灼拉坚持要永不单纯，从不明显的真相[1]展现在他的面前。“是沙威安排了那场爆炸。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]永不单纯，从不明显的真相：改引自王尔德"The truth is rarely pure and never simple.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格朗泰尔如愿以偿。

事情是怎样发生的？

以下是我们已经谈到的事。

一九二四年十二月三日，由芝加哥集团副手冉·瓦让的会计师加西亚出面，计划在底特律完成的加拿大进口私酒交易被当地警方截获。加西亚之后获判一年刑期，但没有证据指明这项交易的主使人是瓦让。

一九二四年十二月十二日，警方卧底格朗泰尔和沙威碰头，沙威告诉了格朗泰尔上述事件。

一九二四年十二月二十四日，巡警安灼拉救了生命垂危的格朗泰尔。

（“你不该救我，太阳神。”格朗泰尔说，“我觉得我在实践中做了相当不错的证明了。”）

一九二四年十二月二十五日，安灼拉向警探处处长沙威询问了格朗泰尔的行踪。沙威由此认为格朗泰尔有暴露之虞，决定提前终止逾数十年的追捕计划，收网捉拿瓦让。

一九二四年十二月三十一日，沙威在《芝加哥论坛报》上放出消息，谎称已经掌握瓦让记录未申报收入的帐簿，计划以此为证据控告瓦让。真正知道帐簿下落的会计师加西亚已经被拘押而不能澄清。当日下午，沙威临时向瓦让发出消息，要求瓦让来警局会面。沙威打算将爆炸事件栽赃给瓦让使其入狱。

（当某个人为一个形似正义的目标而疯狂时，行动上跨出正义的疆域是无可避免的。）

一九二五年新年夜，爆炸发生，格朗泰尔的档案被毁。瓦让没有按沙威的要求单独赴约，而是带了一名手下。沙威认为这名手下可以构成证人，于是追击瓦让。当沙威发现这名手下是他派出的线人格朗泰尔时，瓦让已经发现了他。换句话说，猛兽已经被放出，角斗士只能迎战。沙威被杀死，抛尸河中。格朗泰尔没有救下沙威，直到瓦让制造了警局爆炸的传闻已经完全发酵，他才重新出现。

（“沙威就是那个所谓见证他一生的人。在我出生之前他们就像猎物和猎人一样开始争斗了。”爱潘妮踢飞了一块石块，“珂赛特说的。沙威死了，然后瓦让就老了，死了。”）

一九二五年一月至三月间，对格朗泰尔在新年夜的行踪起疑的瓦让查到了格朗泰尔的真实身份。失去了联系的格朗泰尔就像失去了爪牙的老虎，这使得瓦让决定不马上动手。

（“我不明白。”安灼拉说，“格朗泰尔最后的知情人已经死了。如果瓦让还能找到证明格朗泰尔是警察的证据，为什么我们找不到？”）

（“他可能已经毁了那所谓的什么证据。或者是直觉。”爱潘妮说，“重要的是他猜对了。从此这一切就无可挽回了。”）

一九二六年十月，格朗泰尔在俱乐部遇见安灼拉。几天后当和安灼拉谈及沙威的死因时，他决定隐瞒他卧底生涯中的第一次退缩和他失去身份的开端。

“呃，还有件事。”格朗泰尔说，“俱乐部那天和我一起收钱的那个人就是出狱的加西亚。在我被你铐着的时候，他估计在楼上骂我是不是泌尿系统有问题。他已经被你们抓了吧。”

“他被释放了。就在你还在德纳第手上的时候。”

“怪了。”爱潘妮说，“他没回来。”

“有些人过久了这种日子就想跑路。”格朗泰尔坦承道。

爱潘妮干脆地往后一倒，等着其他人说话。

没人说话。

爱潘妮不耐烦地问格朗泰尔：“你该判几年？”

格朗泰尔看安灼拉：“我们是不是讨论过这个问题？”

安灼拉保持沉默。

安灼拉不原谅他的理由又多了一条间接害死他上司，这下格朗泰尔实在没什么可期盼的了。他干笑了下，对爱潘妮说：“死刑。如果我认得少点，你死前可能还能见到我，就是不知道在里头还是外头。”

爱潘妮啧了一声：“你们让不让戴罪立功？”

她顿了一下，又说：“看我干嘛？反正你待在外面是死路一条。把帐簿拿给他们，看算不算你认错态度良好，让你老死前再见见太阳。瓦让蹲了十九年。他出来还能当教父副手，你也能混口饭吃吧。”

“没用的。”格朗泰尔说，“就算——”

“这取决于你买几个法官。大不了再把你塞上船一次。我瞒得过瓦让，也瞒得过卡彭。”爱潘妮说，“别忘了现在我才是主事的。”

格朗泰尔看着她：“你知道你在帮条子吗？”

“我知道瓦让替我给陪审团塞钱的时候，我就问他：‘你知道你在帮仇人吗？’”爱潘妮笑了一声，“你觉得我知道吗？”

格朗泰尔的喉咙噎住了。让安灼拉杀人他都会觉得愧疚，而爱潘妮已经完全沉没进这个酒精、犯罪和鲜血交织的泥潭，不能脱身。他为了爱潘妮做了什么呢？也许救过她几命，还有绝望的长夜中一瓶瓶分饮的酒。

“别瞎动你的脑子了，我是在买你和安灼拉的人情。”爱潘妮粗暴地说，“指着他之后对我睁一只眼闭一只眼呢。然后怎么办？你们打算怎么找加西亚？他跑没影了，我都不知道他在哪。”

安灼拉终于开口了：“我知道去哪找他。”

加西亚从浴缸里跨出来，心满意足地长呼出一口气。他把油光水滑、湿淋淋的黑发搓到脑后，抹掉镜子上的热气，欣赏着自己毛发浓厚的躯体。在他这把年纪，保持这副健壮的体格十分不容易。他身上还有几处弹孔和刀伤，这是他两度跟着芝加哥集团出生入死的证明。他自满于自己粗野的男人气概，并且毫不掩饰地表现出他的自满。这就是为什么他天然适合去俱乐部执行任务——曾经主教也总是派他这么做。

他和醉汉搞过这么一桩。他还记得那个长得像蕾尼·阿多尔的舞女，跳得真好。还有那个铜管乐队。不赖的爵士，上好莱坞都够格。结果那笔交易完蛋了。加西亚被抓去拘押，醉汉不知所踪。他差点以为自己要吃第二回牢饭，好在由于证据不足被释放了。他听说醉汉不知道捅了什么篓子，南北两边的人都要他的命。

加西亚着实吓得够呛。他害怕同样的命运降临到自己身上。在他数点自己的财富以前，他还留恋浴血沙场的硬汉生活。但他算清楚自己有多少银行存款以后，就热泪盈眶地发现，浪荡女人的温柔乡才是他志之所在。而且，他还留着个保命的东西。这东西只在黑帮的帝国才卖得出去，却可以成为是比黄金更贵重的流动货币。这东西，这个可爱的厚本子，在冉·瓦让死了以后贬值了。但是依然够他吃一大笔。毕竟，漂亮女人到处都是，越年轻反而越不要钱。比如珍妮特。

一个月前他先给林肯伍德这家俱乐部打电话，把他们据说最漂亮的姑娘，珍妮特，约到旅馆里打了一炮（他怕了俱乐部了）。此后他就是那家俱乐部的常客了。在杜松子酒的醇香和珍妮特的酥胸中，他忘了那点创伤后遗症。女人啊，你真有治愈一切的魔力。

他满心欢喜，披上一件敞口浴袍，得意洋洋地走进卧室。他一心盼望珍妮特已经用天鹅绒把自己绑好，弄成甜美可人的姿势。

格朗泰尔坐在床上。

“嗨，哥们。我找了份兼职。”

加西亚充满雄风地挺起来的胸部一下向后缩了回去。他使劲擦着额头上的汗，上去想把格朗泰尔从床上拉起来：“我还以为你死了！求求你——别逗我了，快走吧。万一那群人追到这来会把我也干掉的。”

“你让我说完嘛。”格朗泰尔说，“这份兼职是打劫。”

再熟悉不过的冰冷触感压上了加西亚的后脑。他祈求地举起双手。

格朗泰尔拍拍加西亚的肩膀：“别怕，我们不要你的钱。就要你告诉我一样东西的下落。等你说完，我们也许会接着指控你，也许不会。转过头看看。”

一个分外眼熟的英俊的金发男人冷冷地拿枪指着他。

“认识一下，这是我新同事。”格朗泰尔轻快地说。

一天以前格朗泰尔问他：“你确定你在旅店见到的那个人就是他？俱乐部那光线可不容易看清脸。”

“我们不见到他就不会知道。”安灼拉回答。

他们靠安灼拉的警官证得知加西亚一天以后在林肯伍德唯一的脱衣舞女俱乐部约了珍妮特。于是当晚他们进门，等着。

第二天早上，一辆车在芝加哥河畔停下。他们下车。他们确认过没有人跟踪。有的时候你反而不需要伪装：混在黑色的熙攘人群、铁灰的积雪和狂风里，低下你的头颅。当你和人群一起游曳，哪怕是卡彭也不可能监视芝加哥的每一个角落，从西尔斯大厦顶端手握股份的银行家和政客，到地下俱乐部里只顾醉生梦死的酒徒。无论你经历过什么，在钢铁桁架、混凝土和石灰构成的庞然大物中，在吞没无数生命的滔滔河流之上，在这座粗糙喧闹的都市里，没人知道你身后有怎样的传奇。

他们进入美国银行大厦中，直升到最顶楼。安灼拉拿出加西亚签字的授权书和合同，一会儿一名穿着浆得相当死板的衬衫的侍应就把他们领进了一个上锁的房间。一只墨绿色的保险箱躺在殷红的缎面天鹅绒中。格朗泰尔输入旋钮密码，箱门应声弹开。

一本帐簿躺在箱底。

他们拿了帐簿，快速离开，坐回车里。格朗泰尔漫无目的地向南边驶去，手心汗津津的。他们好一会都没说话。最后格朗泰尔打破了沉默。

“见鬼的，这帐簿离你警局就几步路。它就在这，一直都在。”

他没听到安灼拉的回答，盯着路面自顾自说下去了：“现在好。我们没拿到洗清活人的罪的档案，倒是拿到了敲定死人的罪的帐簿。怎么编个故事让他们相信这是我弄到的？我去自首前我们还能再上个床不？要是我没死你会来监狱看我吗？”

安灼拉依旧没吭声。

格朗泰尔张嘴又闭嘴，干燥的嘴唇碰在一起，发出微弱而苍白的声音：“还在生气？”

“你可以说是。”安灼拉回答。

他蹙了一下眉毛，说：“我曾经以为我是唯一一个了解你所有过往的人。你比所有人能想象的更加勇敢和伟大。我必须要把你的过去证明于众。越是挫折和危险，我就越执着。因为我是唯一能做这件事的人——在我以为你死了之后。而你本是意图为我而死。但我做错了许多。”

“我没有那么好，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔低声说，安灼拉的话沉重地压在他的肩上，“你是什么，你看到的就是什么。”

“你口中说的你不是。”安灼拉平静地说，“在你告诉我你看着瓦让谋杀了沙威之后。”

“啊，恭喜你。”格朗泰尔感叹道，“你终于认识了一个完整的我。对不起在那之前骗你说了——说了那些什么会让我永远留下美好记忆的话。”

“你没有骗我，而这就是关键。这对我来说并不是容易想通的事，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉转过头来看着他，芝加哥蓝色的天幕掠过他的眼底，“我花了很长时间意识到这点：在你所经历的一切苦难和所做的一切壮举之外，你只是个普通人。就和我一样。”

格朗泰尔把车开到路边，踩了刹车。

“停下。后半部分不敢苟同，我要用我的全部信仰去否定它。老天啊，想想你都做了什么。要是你是凡人，翻遍全世界也没人是英雄了。”

“这恰恰是我想说的。”安灼拉答道，“没有人是英雄。”

他们看着彼此，在身后气急败坏的喇叭声中交换了一个快速的、不引人察觉的吻。

“我们得上路了。”安灼拉说，“先回家吧，去警局的事之后再说。你欠我几次早餐。”

“有一件事我还是没想通。”他们下车时安灼拉说，“为什么瓦让要告诉我档案在卡彭那里？他警告过我和我父母，他明显打算保护我。”

“因为你几分钟前刚威胁要要了他的老命？”格朗泰尔建议道。

安灼拉皱了皱眉，没有说话。当他要打开门时，突然盯住了，目光落到窗子上。窗子大敞着，百叶叶片微微摇动。

“又来？”格朗泰尔轻声抱怨，“没点花样？”

安灼拉给枪上了膛。他俯下身去，向窗户内瞄去。他动了动眉毛，示意格朗泰尔来看。

伽弗洛什正把脚翘在餐桌上，啃安灼拉的法国面包。

格朗泰尔打开门大声嚷道：“你没有太妃糖了！”

伽弗洛什从椅子上跳下来，拿着一个纸袋子，在地上留下一排泥脚印。他趾高气扬地把文件夹赏赐给格朗泰尔：“看了这个再决定要不要给我糖。”

格朗泰尔撕开纸袋。他说了一遍“操”，纸袋落在了地上。

“听说卡彭把我老姐都骗过了？”伽弗洛什说，“他骗不过我。他也防不过我。谁会防着一个小孩？这世上没人能赢过伽弗洛什。”

他歪歪脑袋，等着表扬。

安灼拉拿起纸袋。他冷静地扫了一遍文件开头的第一行字和照片，对格朗泰尔说：“还没完。不要忘了我们还在被人追杀。”

“——这个小家伙也是。”格朗泰尔做了三个深呼吸，一把把伽弗洛什抱起来，不顾伽弗洛什大叫着捶打他的肩膀，“马吕斯和珂赛特必须得收养一个小孩。他们得带这个孩子去英国，不然卡彭发现他就完蛋了。”

“我说的是我们。”安灼拉提醒他，尽管他也因震惊和激动胸口不断起伏着，“这就是——这就是说，包括你。你要知道这份档案只是让你多了一方能依靠的力量，你依然是卡彭还有维斯的头号目标。你应该——”

“明天就上班。”格朗泰尔咧开嘴角。安灼拉从没见过他如此神采飞扬。

格朗泰尔摘掉带雪的警帽，啪地挂在衣架上：“有马吕斯和珂赛特的信。”

“读给我听。”安灼拉在厨房里回答道。他皱起眉毛。他总是不能像以前格朗泰尔一样把土豆切成均匀的小块。

“亲爱的安灼拉和格朗泰尔——废话、废话，废话……噢，他们说珂赛特有了个惊喜。我猜是怀孕那档子事，年轻夫妻也没什么新鲜的。伽弗洛什砸碎了寄宿学校的窗户。他们，还，呃，祝贺德纳第在狱中去世。马吕斯说这很不妥但是珂赛特要补上。”

安灼拉客观地评价道：“我看不出有什么不妥的。”

“好吧，好吧。”格朗泰尔嘟囔着把信收了起来。他其实是比安灼拉心更软的那个。过了一会，他忍不住晃到厨房口去，“不成，这在我们出门前做不好的。”

安灼拉恼火地低声咒骂了一句什么，关闭了炉火。格朗泰尔靠着门框，看着穿着围裙，别着转轮手枪的安灼拉，一下子笑了出来：“再提醒我一下你今晚要用什么化名。”

安灼拉没好气地拉过他的衣领，给了他一个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 它完结了！  
> 感谢大家看这篇迅速赶完的拙作，我写作的每时每刻都不知道两章之后这个作品会漂向何方（……）  
> 总之没有各位的支持我不可能写完！  
> 有缘的话会把这项豆腐渣工程修缮一下，总之各位下个坑再见啦——


End file.
